Drum, an Omni Lord in Heat!
by yagnogard
Summary: One day, the newest Omni Lord realizes that his urges are out of control, and it's up to his Cavalry Dragon men to teach him how to handle it, leading to loads of steamy mis-adventures with a variety of monsters, both good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh..oh yeah Father, just like that!"

In the moment Drum, in his SD form, was having an particularly sexual day-dream, absentmindedly stroking his cock as his head filled with images of his father, that hot, grey-haired DILF with dark red scales that made his muscles look even bigger, and thick, hard thighs perfect for aggressively riding men's dicks, just like how he was bouncing on Drum's cock behind one of the training halls as they both fucked in their full forms.

The grass beneath Drum was soft and felt heavenly against his scales, and his father's tight ass felt even better as it massaged his huge dick. Drum's father held onto his son's shoulders as he fucked himself on Drum's cock, slamming his ass into his son's crotch fast and hard, eager to get as much of the young dick in his hole as possible.

"Son, your cock is as amazing as I expected!" his father praised, "But I need you to show me how well you can fuck!"

Drum sped up his masturbation in response to his father's command, one hand keeping the pillow on his cock and the other stroking his balls. His hips in the real world thrusting into his hand, while in his dream his cock was pummeling his father's ass. His father threw his head back and moaned loudly as his son punished his hole, shoving his big dick straight up into his father's guts and forcing pre-cum to shoot from the fat daddy dick.

Drum's 8 inch cock was no match in terms of length or girth for the foot-long club that his father owned, but he still fucked his father expertly, enjoying the gruff moans his father was giving him. Drum got cocky, and in a quick motion he had his father slammed onto the ground, and was pumping into the stud missionary, his father's muscular legs wrapping around Drum's torso, urging him further into the velvety asshole.

Meanwhile, in the real world Drum was angrily thrusting against his personal pillow, pinning it to the bed and pretending that the fluffy pillow was actually his dad's bubble butt. The bed creaked with Drum's rough fucking, and in his dream his father urged him to fuck him even faster.

"Fuck yeah, father!" Drum said as he continued pummeling the pillow. "I'm the best cock-slave for you, and I love you, and your ass!"

The two were both quickly approaching their orgasms, and in no time at all Drum and his dad finally unleashed their seed, Drum inseminating his dad, and his father's mancream landing all over himself and his handsome son.

And in the bed, Drum growled as he shot all over the pillow, getting it wet with shot after shot of dragon cum until it was soaked wet.

He looked at the soaked pillow, puzzled a bit at what he'd just done. He knew that for the last few weeks he'd been hornier than usual, doing his best to satisfy his urges (multiple times a day) without disturbing anyone. His body seemed hotter than usual, his thoughs filled with men's cocks and asses that he had an urge to suck and kiss and fuck! Already he could feel himself getting horny yet again, and reached down to stroked himself.

And then he heard a knock.

Drum rushed to get rid of the evidence, ripping off the soiled pillow case and shoving it under the bed before getting the bottom half of his armor back on.

"C-come in!" he said with a slight stammer.

Alliot, also in SD form, walked in with his signature frown. He growled a bit once he laid eyes on Drum, seeming angrier than usual.

"The other guys want you to come down to the dojo." Alliot said, trying to avoid Drum's gaze.

"Ok Alliot. Are you gonna be there too?" Drum asked as he pulled his upper body armor over his head.

"Yeah, just get your ass down there!" Alliot roared back. "And bring your Omni Lord orb too!"

Drum rolled his eyes at the grumpy dragon and squeezed by him with the large red jewel in hand, hurrying down the stairs. Meanwhile, Alliot walked into the room Drum shared with Gao, being led by a mysterious scent, mumbling something about "dirty pervs", and how he was "not gonna stick my dick in that brat." He looked down to see a pillow case hastily crumpled up, and carrying a strong odor.

"Typical disgusting dragon boy!" Alliot said, picking up the case and getting a whiff of Drum's cum. Once the scent hit his nose, he felt his penis instantly start to rise, and his body seemed to be overcome with a massive wave of heat! His entire mind was consumed by a massive lust, a primal urge to find the nearest hole and fill it with his own semen, and luckily he knew that in a few minutes there'd be one waiting to get fucked! His scowl turned to a lustful smile, and he rushed down the stairs.

"Fuck yeah!" Alliot said. "Might as well get that ass as soon as I can!"

* * *

"Take a seat, lil' guy." Fuad said, patting a seat next to him as he sat cross-legged in his full form. The rest of the male Cavalry Dragons were also in attendance, and also naked just like Fuad, and Drum felt his cock start to rise yet again. He didn't know why, but seeing all those men made Drum incredibly horny, even though he usually had no attraction to them.

Getting back into his own full form and quickly throwing his armor off, Drum sat down, cross legged, and silently prayed that Fuad didn't notice his boner.

"Nice piece of meat you got there, kid!" said Doble, a muscular, but slim dragon with red scales and a gorgeous, rock-hard 6 pack of abs. He walked up and grabbed Drum's cock, and laughed a bit at Drum's shocked reaction.

"Yeah, looks like the brat's in a huge heat!" said Meglax, a green, twinkish dragon known for his archery skills, and his incredible kissing, along with his great, perky ass that was made for taking dick. Meanwhile, all of the dragons started to surround Drum, and a mix of horniness and anxiety overtook the hunky teen.

"What the heck's a "heat"?" Drum asked, enjoying the sensation of a warm, hard hand wrapped around his huge hog. He started to drool a bit, slowly but surely losing control over his body, as if he was a dragon possessed by a horny spirit.

"Don't worry, brat!" said an excited Alliot, who stomped in completely naked and with his cock hard and dripping pre. The small dragon's strong legs framed his cock, nowhere near as muscular as Drum's father, but still being rather impressive, along with his thick man meat. His cock-head brushed against Drum's lips, and he slowly opened up his mouth to the meaty dick. As he started getting face-fucked by the smaller man, Alliot explained just what was happening to the new Omni Lord.

"Every year, the Fifth Omni Lord gets a massive, weeks long urge to fuck and get fucked, and as Cavalry Dragons, it's our job to keep our master satisfied and full of cock" said Alliot.

Drum let Alliot's cock out of his mouth to try and get his own word in.

"B-but, how'd you guys know I was in heat!?" Drum questioned.

"Well, you've been checking me out every time we work out!" Fuad said, watching as Drum started to look yet again. He flexed his pecs, and watched as Drum's eyes went up and down along with the massive, hard pectorals. And of course, once he made his cock twitch Drum's eyes darted down to see.

"And you didn't remember how you kept on rubbing against me while we wrestled!?" Doble said.

Drum started to think, and then he started to remember, a recent time during training where, rather than using his father's techniques to pin Doble, he instead used his own body to keep him trapped on the ground. The feeling of his bulge, trapped in a training fundoshi, rubbing against Doble's soft ass, and Doble wiggling it back and forth to tease Drum who enjoyed having his cock massaged.

And other times came back as well. Most notably time he ogled Mizaru's bubble butt, looking at it dead on while they showered. Before Drum even shampooed his hair Mizaru was already toweling off, seemingly showing off his ass to the horny teen.

And even with Merak, the mystical staff wielding dragon who was known for his other, long and hefty "staff" complimenting his lithe and strong body. While they were talking on the couch, he accidently spilled his pudding on Merak's crotch. Instead of cleaning it up the usual way, Drum instead got to his knees in front of Merak and licked every drop off, noting every vein he felt as he licked the bugle of Merak's cock, and the feeling of Merak's hands pushing him down onto his package as he cleaned Merak off with his tongue.

"Oh, and you've been jerking off way more too!" Mizaru said. Drum looked at the black dragon and took note of his muscular arms, and the way his tail wagged, along with Mizaru's muscular butt that seemed ripe for fucking.

And then Drum's face went pale with shame. "How the heck did you...did you guys see me jerking off!" Drum said softly.

"And hearing you, especially the part where you moan about how much you want your dad to fuck you, or to fuck Jack, or to have Demongodol use you in public. Thank the stars you only do it while Gao's in school." Merak said.

Drum's face was covered in a deep blush as he finally realized just how much of a horny slut he was.

And then he nearly instantly got over it, and went right back to getting his mouth fucked! He noticed that everyone else refused to get in on the action, as if waiting for another moment, but that detail went to the back of his mind, the front dominated by his sexual urges.

"Heh. With Tenbu as the last Omni Lord, Arkaid got all of Tenbu's cock to herself, and now it's our turn to please our master!" Mizaru said proudly, leaning between Drum's legs and circling his tongue around the head of Drum's cock.

"Yeah! We all wanted some of that dick, but old man Tenbu was strictly straight, which we all learned once he got into his first heat." Doble responded. "I'm surprised he didn't get every female in Dragon World pregnant, but luckily heats are just about getting off."

For a moment Drum daydreamed about Tenbu, about how huge his cock must've been, when not in his SD form, how Arkaid must've been his favorite piece of pussy to plow with such a massive dragon dick.

And speaking of dragon dick, Drum then had a realization.

"This is nice and all, but, we're really gonna do it here, where anybody could walk by!?" Drum said breathlessly.

"Nope! That's what your orb is for!" explained Merak, while stroking his long, blue cock. The orb that Drum still held onto started to glow, blinding Drum for a bit, and once he opened his eyes, he saw that his surroundings had changed completely!

The room was huge, with a massive bed that could fit about three dragons, covered in soft, red sheets and lots of huge, fluffy pillows. A dresser stocked full of sex toys, and condoms and lube was right next to the bed, and the walls were painted in a similar ruby red as the sheets. Drum felt Fuad's huge hand shove him, and he landed face first onto the bouncy mattress. In no time at all, Mizaru's cock was in front of his face, and he reached his mouth out to take it while a tongue began to lap at his hole. It was incredible, and it was the start of a legendary gay dragon sex orgy!

Fuad, pupils dilated and tongue in a frenzy was the one pleasuring Drum's ass, and the Omni Lord backed his ass up into Fuad's face, urging him on. As Fuad ate Drum's ass, the younger dragon was energetic, grinding his ass on Fuad's face, leaving the DILF struggling to keep up. Both of Drum's hands were occupied as well, one hand jerking off Merak, and the other jerking off Doble.

"YUP, he's in heat alright! A big one at that!" Fuad complimented before going back to eating Drum out.

"Well, speaking of 'big ones'..." Meglax said as he walked up to Drum's face, and soon Drum also fellating the green dragon cock, while lapping up Mizaru's tasty balls.

That left one dragon, and he made his presence known with a few taps to Drum's tail. Drum looked back and saw Alliot sporting a huge smile and throbbing cock, and Drum decided to put his tail to good use. His large, smooth tail wrapped around the warm dick, and Alliot gave a gruff moan as the younger male massaged his manhood. All 6 of the male Cavalry Dragons were having fun with their little Omni Lord slut!

Drum was filling his face with cock, having the first few inches of both Meglax and Mizaru's cocks stretching his mouth open when he felt a dick start pressing against his pucker. He could already feel how thick and round the head was, and he moved his ass to rub against it, and heard a gruff moan.

"Yeah Fuad, get him loose so I can have some nice sloppy seconds!" said Alliot, patting the bulky dragon on the back.

"I thought you were straight?" Fuad responded.

"I thought I was, but once I saw that ass I knew that men were the only ones that could satisfy my magnum dong!" Alliot said with a hard smack to Drum's jiggly red butt.

"I don't care, just fuck me and fill me with cum!" Drum screamed, taking the two dicks out of his mouth before engorging himself back on them.

"Sure thing, Omni Cum Slut!" Fuad roared before popping the head into Drum's warm, welcoming ass. Meglax and Mizaru could feel Drum moan on their cocks, and Fuad had to put effort into not cumming right then and there. As he pushed farther in, and Drum back his ass up further on that 9-inch log, Fuad started to sweat from just how good the whore felt to fuck. Once he got balls deep he wasted no time grabbing Drum's hips and starting to hump him hard. Drum nearly choked as the thrusts sent even more inches of cock down his throat, but in no time at all he embraced it, enjoying the sounds of the bed's violent creaking, and the moans of all the dragons he was servicing.

While Fuad was busy dominating Drum's ass, the rest of the Cavalry Dragons decided to spice up the action as well. While getting head from Drum, Mizaru saw Doble at his side, and let the fiery dragon grab his head and lead him into a passionate kiss. Mizaru reached down to give Doble a handjob, and Doble put his hands to good use, flicking and tugging at Mizaru's nipples.

Drum saw the third cock, and released Mizaru and Meglax from his mouth to speak.

"Hey, can I have some of your cock too, Doble!?" Drum asked while cock-drunk.

Instead of answering, Doble pushed Meglax and Mizaru out of the way, and shoved into Drum's mouth balls deep. He could've let the back and forth from Fuad's fucking do all the work for him, but Doble got his knees onto the bed, grabbed that muzzle, and proceed to smash his way into Drum's throat, violently choking the boy who moaned in pleasure. Drum held onto Doble's hips as his face was power-fucked, never letting it escape, no matter how much he choked!

Merak snuck off to go to the dresser of sex toys, and grabbed a nice, 12-inch dildo, girthy and black! He walked up to Mizaru, and he put his hands on the wall and lifted his tail. Within seconds Mizaru was having the dildo pushed into his ass, and he hissed in pleasure as the wide toys spread his hole open with a pleasurable burn. He screamed in pleasure as his hole was pushed open, backing up onto the thick toy and shaking his ass while he did so, giving everyone a look at his jiggling cheeks and capable, hungry hole.

"Hey, that dildo's almost as big as my dick!" Fuad joked while he continued to use Drum! The rest of the men in attendance laughed, and soon Mizaru himself was moaning as he was getting fucked by the dildo. Meglax decided to put his own mouth to use, making out with Mizaru and rubbing his back while he felt each shove into the sexy blue dragon.

And for a few minutes each of the dragons stayed where they were, having a blast, when all of a sudden they heard a huge roar! They turned to see Fuad roaring, balls deep in Drum! And once he quieted down, he pulled out, his cock covered in his own cum. Everyone came to see just how much he loaded the boy with, except Alliot who was still being serviced by Drum's tail. Once they saw the torrent of white cum pouring out of Drum's ass they all whistled in appreciation, and Fuad had a giant smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, now it's my turn to get some ass!" Alliot said.

Drum let his tail go loose, and Alliot shoved right in, the ample semen from Fuad letting him glide in smoothly! Drum purred in pleasure; he was in pure heaven having his used, sloppy hole fucked hard! And Alliot delivered the pressure like a pro, fucking Drum's bouncy ass with fast and brutal strokes. Of course he wasn't as strong as Fuad, but Alliot made up for it in sheer speed, piledriving Drum's slick butt!

"Hey Alliot, how about letting me get some lip action!" Doble suggested, and Alliot nodded in approval. In no time at all they were making out, Alliot dominating Doble's mouth. But of course his first priority was watching Drum moan and whine as he was fucked!

Mizaru pulled the dildo out of his ass, got between Alliot's legs, and put Drum's dripping dick in his mouth! Of course having Drum getting fucked made it hard to keep in his mouth, but Mizaru still had fun licking the thick shaft and letting pre fly all over his face! And while sucking Drum off, Mizaru himself was having his cock sucked by Fuad, who used both his tongue and big hands to tug and lick at the black organ, occasionally massaging Mizaru's balls with his tongue while using his thumb to rub the bright red head of the dragon's manhood.

Meglax was on the floor, being fucked missionary by Merak. Watching the green dragon moan softly and clench his fists as he tried to handle having his hole fucked was a treat, and Meglax himself enjoyed being used, feeling what it was like to be a bitch having his ass pounded hard and fast, powerless and forced to take cock!

And then, Mizaru started to feel Drum's cock start to twitch, and he retracted his mouth!

"Hey, the kid's gonna bust a nut!" Mizaru warned.

"Of course he is! Getting fucked by my expert dick!" Alliot bragged.

Alliot smacked Drum's ass cheeks and pulled out. "Get on the bed and get on your side brat." he commanded.

"Y-yes sir!" Drum responded, doing just as he was told. Once he was on his side, Alliot got on his own side and got right back to fucking Drum. Mizaru himself got on his side in front of Drum and backed up onto Drum's cock, jerking himself off with one hand and flicking one of his nipples with the other! Fuad, not wanting to be left out, went to Merak and pushed right into his mouth while Merak continued to fuck Meglax hard.

Drum was trapped, but he didn't mind in the slightest, two dragons using him for their own pleasure while his cock and ass were being stimulated beyond belief! He could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer, until finally he shouted and shot his seed right into Mizaru! Mizaru backed up to get balls deep and kept himself penetrated by Drum.

"That's it, cum in me! Put your Omni seed in my hole!" Mizaru commanded, and Drum delivered, sending shot after thick shot of mancream into Mizaru's greedy hole!

And Alliot also came, slamming balls deep and lightly biting down on his neck, adding to the pool of semen already inside of Drum!

Fuad, Merak, and Meglax also came, their own cum flying out everywhere. From the load in Meglax's ass, to the flood of white, hot cum filling Merak's mouth.

And once they were all done, Alliot pulled out and watched as a massive puddle of cum began to pour out, comparable to Fuad's torrent. He watched for a bit, and Drum looked back in pride, loving that he was able to use his ass to deliver that much pleasure!

But he still wasn't satisfied, and everyone knew it. Meglax, getting up off of the floor, and limping from the hard dicking he just recieved, walked up to Drum and flipped him onto his back. He pushed in slowly, but once he was in he pounded Drum fast, being incredibly dominant and even giving a few tugs to Drum's cock. Drum was of course moaning and panting as he was fucked, his hole sloppier, warmer, and wetter than before, and he felt every inch of dick tearing him apart! Everyone else looked at Drum while he was fucked yet again, jerking off and getting hard yet again.

And then, with a whimper Meglax released all of his semen, and right after, Merak took his turn, also fucking Drum missionary. But Mizaru was getting impatient, and with a tap on Merak's ass cheek, Mizaru made it clear that he wanted to fuck. Instead of fucking Merak however, Merak decided to get onto the bed himself, hugging Drum to him and getting onto his back, allowing Mizaru to also insert his dick! The crowd of other dragons went crazy, cheering them on as they double-penetrated Drum who was moaning up a storm!

While they were getting it on, the other dragons had fun as well. Meglax walked back up to the dresser and pulled out a pair of nipple clamps, along with anal beads. Fuad offered himself, lifting up his tail and thrusting his pecs out, and as the clamps snapped onto his nipples, his cock rose yet again. Of course, with a body and as that huge it needed to be fucked by something, so Meglax forced the beads into Fuad's supple ass and started to fuck the massive brute, enjoying how tightly his ass held onto the toy in his butt, even as the largest of the beads went into his crimson pucker.

Meanwhile, Doble tried to get some ass from Alliot, but the small dragon refused. Instead, he put a hand around Doble's mouth and turned him around, fucking him instead. Doble loved being fucked hard, and especially while being jerked off by Alliot as well. He moaned and begged for cock, and Alliot shoved into him aggressively, getting balls deep and staying there, forcing Doble to feel every inch inside his ass.

By the time everyone came, and everyone pulled out of which ever holes they were fucking open, most of the bed and the room in general was wet from cum and sweat, and Drum in particular was in heaven, clenching his ass, and trying to keep as much of the loads in him as possible.

But Doble still need to get his nut, and with his fast fucking he sent cum splashing everywhere, but no one complained.

"Damn, this is one sloppy, loose hole!" Doble complimented, smacking the ass a few times to try and get Drum to tighten up! Drum squeezed down on Doble's dick with his hole, and Doble howled in pleasure. Drum was wishing that he could get his ass even wetter, and the squish like sounds of having his massively loaded ass destroyed by such a fast fucker made him even more desperate for cock and cum! Once Doble came, leaving Drum on his stomach like a cheap whore, Drum still felt a need, and incredible urge, for cum, more cum, cum in his ass, in his mouth, on his body.

He needed it all!

"Guys, I need more cum, please!" he begged, and in response everyone started to surround . Drum flopped onto his back, sweaty and sticky, and soon he was surrounded by a circle of cocks that, in no time at all, were ready to cover him in even more streaks of cum!

"Get ready kid! This load's for you!" Fuad said, huffing with effort as an explosive orgasm came on. Drum opened his mouth and got ready, wanting to feel and taste every drop of his Cavalry Dragon's semen.

And then, everyone started to count down to their inevitable climax, speeding up their masturbation, and all getting even sweatier and harder.

"3...2..."

"Aww. fuck yeah!" Alliot yelled, being the first one to shoot, even before the countdown was over, spreading his seed all over Drum's barrel chest. The rest of the dragons couldn't hold it in either, and by the time they were done, streaks and splotches of baby batter covered Drum.

Everyone had smiles on their faces, and their cocks spent and small, Drum taking the opportunity to stay still and enjoy every warm loads on his body, taking some of the cum on his face and licking it up as he looked at his cum-covered self in the mirror above the bed!

"So, what do we do now!?" Drum asked innocently in his post orgasm bliss. He could finally feel the heat in his body begin to cool down, but his instincts told him that the heat would take much, much more sex to be fully conquered.

"Well, we'll have to make sure to use you at least for a full week to make sure your heat goes down!" Fuad explained.

"Yeah, but right now, I think we should get some rest!" Meglax suggested. "We'll definitely have to do some more fucking in the morning!"

"Yo Alliot, you gonna be up for another round?" Doble asked.

"Heh, even a army of Hundred Demons couldn't keep me from fucking that magnificent ass again." he replied with a hearty laugh.

Everyone appeared to be in agreement, and with a snap of his fingers, Drum used his Omni Lord powers to not only reset the room, but change it to accommodate a much larger bed. And with that much larger bed they all got under the covers. Some were cuddling Drum, others cuddling each other, all of them resting and getting some well deserved rest, recharging to prepare for a full week of hot gay dragon sex!


	2. Chapter 2: The Buddy Police

For an experienced officer like Jack, police work was usually a boring, and sleep inducing affair. Sometimes he'd get to face off with an experience criminal with his buddy Tasuku in tow, dominating them in a Buddyfight! He'd slash and claw his way through the enemy monsters in the name of justice, before letting Tasuku deal the finishing blow with his Gargantua Punisher!

But those days were actually pretty rare. On most occasions he acted as a prison guard in the Buddy Police monster jail, where his behavior was much, much less professional.

The monsters were usually vicious, violent thugs, at least until they had a cock in them! It was common knowledge among Buddy Police monsters that prisoner monsters would do anything to get out of their situations, and that included offering their bodies in exchange for lighter sentences. It wasn't uncommon to see a guard in a cell, plowing away at a prisoners ass, the offending monster still in handcuffs while their ass was being wrecked. From males to females, every prisoner was more than ready to get used, and since only the monsters were allowed in the monster prison, the humans were never the wiser to what went on! Of course a few prisoners tried to complain, but a cock and their mouth and a few dicks in their ass were all it took to keep them from squealing.

Jack himself loved teen prisoners the most. Of course he'd never fuck underage prisoners, but once they turned 18 Jack was more than ready to put his cock to use! They were not only the tightest, usually virgins, but since they were newer to being imprisoned they were the most desperate to get out, even if it meant putting their bodies to use.

And it also helped that Jack, with his calm but reassuring demeanor and hard muscles and pecs was a total DILF! The teens in the prison looked at him adoringly, admiring his masculine looks, and grown up attitude. These teens had daddy issues, and Jack was the perfect dragon to solve them, whether with a nice talk or a hard fuck! Even the hardest gangster found themselves with their heads held in Jack's hands, sometimes during a heartfelt hug, and other times while they were having their faces fucked until semen ran down their necks.

The first time he partook in the illicit sex exchange was in fact with an 18 year old prisoner, a desperate Doberman, Cobalt. It was only a month after he and Tasuku joined the Buddy Police. He always knew how things worked in the prison, and even watched some prisoners get fucked, but he never partook until that fateful day. The dog warrior was stipped of all his armor, clad only in a jockstrap, and had tears in his eyes as Jack walked by. Without his armor, the warrior was nowhere near as intimidating. He had a small, slim body, without very much in the way of muscles. His body seemed as soft as the fur covering his body, that dark brown fur that would look much better with white cum offsetting it! Despite Cobalt's offense of disturbing the peace was minor, he still had to serve a month in prison, so being the compassionate DILF he was, Jack knelt down to talk with the prisoner.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Jack asked. "You'll be out in a few weeks."

"Y-yeah. But I hate it here." Doberman replied, looking down at Jack's crotch. Jack's gaze went down to where Doberman was looking, and a blush started to cover his face.

"I'll do anything to get out early, please!" Doberman begged. He gave Jack puppy eyes, and despite himself, Jack found his cock getting hard. He was too adorable to say no to, so Jack decided to let his hormones guide him instead of his mind. Finally, Jack decided to put his power to good use, or rather to abuse it.

He stood up, and Doberman watched as Jack's cock rose to its full length. The thick, 10 inch police baton was ready to be used, and Jack pushed his cock between the bars, letting the monster inside have full access to Jack's meat.

And for the next half hour Jack was not only sucked by the Cobalt, but over that half hour Jack realized that, to put it simply, the monster didn't know how to suck cock. He could never get more than half of Jack's fuckstick in his mouth, and choked repeatedly. Even though he was somewhat talented with his tongue, the fact that Jack had to stop every few minutes eventually got on his nerves so badly that Jack forced the boy to stop!

"Did I do good!?" Doberman said hopefully after Jack pulled his face away from his leaking dick.

"FUCK NO!" Jack yelled, so harshly that Doberman started to cry. "That wasn't even worth getting out an hour early. God damn are you crap at sucking dick!"

Heaving as he cried, Doberman made one final request. "Then, what can I do?"

"Oh there is something else. I was gonna try and avoid it since your ass doesn't look too experienced, but since you got me so mad, you're gonna do it anyway!"

And so Jack got inside the cell, where he gave the young monster a brutal missionary pounding that neither of them would ever forget! He threw the slut onto the ground and lifted his legs up, shoving into the boy with no hesitation. From the second they started Jack saw no need to be gentle; the Cobalt was a criminal, and criminals never get mercy.

"Oh crap you're rough, argh!" the dog warrior said, pained and panicked. But Jack never stopped, instead pressing his body down even further, eventually getting into a mating press with him, trapping the furry little fighter! The sound of Jack's balls smacking into Doberman's ass, and Doberman's moans filled the halls, and soon all of the male prisoners were jerking off. Even the straight men found the high pitched moans arousing, and whistled in approval at the savage sex.

Eventually, with a huge shout Jack shot his seed inside of the slut, and in exchange he got to see Cobalt limp out of the jail the next day as he was released early. As the dog made his way out, several officers smacked the DILF's ass, complementing on his natural talents, and making the point that with sex like his Jack would make it up the ladder in no time! It was hard to make up a lie to Tasuku as to why his ass was so red, but he explained it away by saying he got into a fight with a prisoner!

And over the years, his skills would come to play in other ways, in particularly during one, absolutely legendary interrogation.

A Dragowizard named Gorgas, with bulging blue muscles all over his body, and his handsome face, was a notorious pimp in Chou-Tokyo. He'd kidnap monsters and force them to perform all sorts of acts for the highest bidder, and once he was captured, the Buddy Police put all their resources into getting info about his customers and his base of operations. By day the humans would do their usual verbal interrogations, but at night the monsters would fuck Gorgas for hours on end, enjoying the wizard's ass for hours and filling him with cum. They were brutal in their fucking, handcuffing him and breeding him up against the wall, on the floor, and even letting some of the prisoners gangbang him.

It seemed that all of the officers came out to help coax some cum and info out of the ruthless bastard. There were of course the well trained and well endowed tops who took pleasure in bending Gorga over and using his tight, supple ass as their toy to use and plow. Even with the hardest thrusts they could muster, but even when they managed to have the two police chiefs, Rescue Dragon, Immortal Spirit and his partner double penetrate him for five hours straight, Gorgas still wouldn't spill the beans.

The department power-bottoms tried their hands, or rather their holes, at getting a confession as well. They'd restrain Gorgas and ride him for hours, tormenting him by hopping off right before he'd cum, never letting him enjoy the thrill of orgasm. But their efforts proved useless, no matter how much they slammed their bodies down onto his crotch.

At one point, the power-bottoms and tops even teamed up! For an hour straight, one Top would get behind Gorgas and plow his brains out, while a Bottom would hold Gorgas' hips as he backed up onto the beer-can thick dick. But even as they filled his ass and please his dick, Gorgas never told the cops anything about his operations! Although it, along with all of their "interrogations", were recorded, so at least they had something out of it. But overall...

Truly nothing worked, until Jack had his idea!

One day, as Gorgas stood with his hands cuffed and raised above him, his feet barely on the ground. His ass was bruised and covered in scratch marks, dripping cum along with his chin from the many blowjobs he was forced to give, and his beefy pectorals had red, irritated nipples. That was to say nothing of his cock, restrained in a chastity cage and leaking precum profusely. Even so, Gorgas still refused to talk.

"So, you finally ready to talk?" said Immortal Spirit, a orange dragon with the build of a bodybuilder and a huge "police baton", breathing heavily after smashing Gorgas' hole for the fourth time that day.

"..."

"Where are the boys you keep as slaves?"

And in response, all he got was a fiery glare, and a "fuck you".

"Well, if Jack's got his details right, someone's gonna get fucked in a little while!" Spirit said before exiting the room to head to the security camera room. He knew that Jack would be able to break Gorgas, so he relaxed and had Wolfman Gutz suck him off while he waited. And a few moments later, a certain green dragon kicked the door in and stomped inside, holding another dragon by the neck, nearly choking the dragon while dragging him in like a rag doll..

It was Aloof Jaggy, a small but toned dragon with blue scales that appeared nearly black. He was about half as tall as Jack, and without his armor he appeared even more adorable, even with the scowl.

He learned about Jaggy's existence after finding one of Gorga's whorehouses, hidden as a private security company in Chou-Tokyo. After investing, and using the prostitutes for himself, handcuffing them and filling all their asses with cum, one of them agreed to talk in exchange for having Jack stop fucking him. The whore, a Bluechase Dragon, Garg told Jack how they were hired not only to service guys, but also to protect a certain blue dragon in the building. After breaking the promise and using the little dragon like a fucktoy and pumping 2 more loads in the dragon's ass, he made his way deeper into the building, and brought Jaggy in for questioning.

Jack lubed his cock with his own spit and shoved the dragon to the ground. While Jaggy was on his knees, Jack gave that small booty a quick smack before he squatted down and started to slowly insert his thick cock into the little dragon, enjoying how angry Gorgas was getting, as well as how Jaggy squeezed down on his dick.

"So, this is your 'squeeze', your little fuckbuddy." Jack said, looking straight at Gorgas and giving one quick, hard thrust into Jaggy that made the dragon gasp. "Well, he's gonna be the whole department's fuckbuddy if you don-"

"Get your fuckin' dick outta my man!" Gorgas roared, thrashing about in an futile attempt to escape his chains. The entire department negated magic for everyone except the officers, so Gorgas had to rely on his substantial strength. But even his muscles couldn't save his partner, who was being plowed right before his eyes. As he watched Jaggy grit his teeth in pain, he got angrier at the situation. Jack gave Gorgas a wicked smile in return, and Immortal Spirit fucked his wolf faster as he watched the action!

"M-mister cop sir, please fuck me slower!" Jaggy begged.

"No way, bitch! My department, my rules!" Jack shouted back, grabbing the boy's hips and fucking him even faster! He heard Jaggy moan in pleasure, and the snarls of Gorgas as he watched his favorite fucktoy get used right in front of him. With Jaggy he was always gentle and caring, as opposed to the thuggish cop who used Jaggy like a cheap thing to be discarded and cummed in.

"Why's he even here? He hasn't done anything!" Gorgas roared.

"Except for being around a suspicious fuck like you!" Jack answered, never slowing down. "This is just very, very brutal questioning."

And unfortunately for Gorgas, the brutal fucking caused his fuckbuddy to be overcome by a mysterious force. His eyes glazed over, and he looked at the floor subserviently. His groans of protest turned to moans of pleasure, and he found himself backing up onto the cop's log of a dick, fucking himself on it and wiggling his ass, trying to get more of the cock in.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jaggy!?" Gorgas screamed. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Jack ignored Gorgas, and grabbed Jaggy's head and yanked it upwards so that their eyes met. He glowered at the boy and asked; "Who has the better cock?"

"You, sir." Jaggy said in a daze.

"And who fucks you better?"

"You do, sir!"

Gorgas started to tear up seeing his boy slowly but surely become some corrupt cop's sex toy to be used. He wanted so badly to show him how a real man fucks, and not how a horny, nasty cop simply breaks and uses men.

"He doesn't know anything, just let him go!" Gorgas pleaded.

"No way! I bet this little slut knows something, and if he won't tell us then you'll get to see him become a cock addicted toy for us Buddy Cops. Look at him now, he only wants police officer dick!"

"Yes sir." Jaggy said. "I only want Buddy Police to fuck me."

Gorgas truly started to cry as Jaggy continued.

"Will I get to be fucked by more cops?" Jaggy asked as his butt was smacked and his hole was fucked harder, making him grunt in pain from the sheer force of Jack's sex.

"You won't "get" to do anything. We're gonna handcuff you, and leave you in the room for the entire department to fuck. A horde of cops cumming and fucking you, and you'll never, EVER leave! You'll never see the outside ever again!" Jack threatened.

"Fine, I'll talk, please just stop!" Gorgas cried out

Gorgas told Jack everything about his operation, and even after the cop still pumped Jaggy's ass for 12 minutes as the cops worked to confirm it. Even afterwards however, Jack still found himself humping into the hole, with a sizeable crowd watching through the doorway, with the rest of the force watching from the now overcrowded observation room.

After all was said and done, the chains and his chastity cage on Gorgas were finally released, and Gorgas rushed over to the duo and instantly shoved his cock right into Jaggy's mouth. Jack decided to help out, holding Jaggy's head in place so Gorgas could plow his face without worry. The anger slowly faded, and soon they were all fucking purely out of lust!

The dazed state never truly went away, but as he fucked Jaggy's face, looking at his mouth spread wide from the large cock, Gorgas slowly began to see just how happy his partner was. Of course, having another man fucking Jaggy's wet, sloppy ass made him angry, but the anger was converted into energy for Gorgas to choke Jaggy with more dick. He felt himself start to loosen up, as if he was slowly losing himself in the sex, and eventually he too was in the same state as Jaggy, and he and Jack teamed up to please the small dragon.

The key to getting their victims into that state was for them to enjoy the abuse. With Gorgas finally seeing just how happy Jaggy was being used, he himself learned to enjoy it. And his enjoyment became Jack's enjoyment, the anger fading, and the sex daze replacing everyone of his emotions and thoughts. Now he only had one thought; help Jack fuck Jaggy!

From fucking Jaggy missionary, to double penetrating the bitch, Jack and Gorgas teamed up to wreck the bottom dragon, and the departement all jerked off to the wonderful sight.

While Jack was on his back, sliding Jaggy up and down his cock while Jaggy had his face full of Dragowizard dick, Jack brought up a valid point to Gorgas.

"See, if you cooperate with the police, you get some mouth or ass for your cock." Jack said.

"Yeah. Cooperating has its perks." Gorgas responded, giving a light smack to his boy's face. Feeling Jaggy's mouth on his cock only made Jack's words ring true, and he felt truly grateful that Jack allowed him to have Jaggy's expert dick-sucking mouth once again!

"And by the way, some other officers are going to do a cavity search later. Will you cooperate with them?" Jack asked.

"Of course, and I'll make sure me and Jaggy both keep our holes open for investigation." Gorgas replied eagerly. The idea of cops using him for sex sending a new excitement coursing through the wizard.

And later, after Jack had pushed Gorgas against the wall and plowed his ass too, Gorgas and his partner were arrested, but in exchange for offering their mouths and asses for use in the monster's break room, they got much nicer food and conditions as they served their life sentence. Not to mention a very nice promotion for Jack and by extension Tasuku as well.

And that's how it stayed for years, with monsters abusing their power to the enjoyment of everyone. Sure the prisoners hated it at first, but the cops were experts at turning even the hardest criminal into a whimpering cock-whore, addicted to being used and abused! Even after turning into a Neo-Dragon, the police enjoyed all of the sex toys Jack brought back from the future, occasionally brining a small Neo-Dragon back to use and send back to the future filled with their cream.

Jack never thought that Drum, one of his closest friends, would also fall into this category, but a noise complaint in the forest would change their relationship forever. According to the police report, two people heard strange noises while walking, and wanted someone to investigate. Seeing as how Jack was already patrolling the forest, he decided to take up the call, walking over to the area. The forest greenery got thicker, denser, as if the plants themselves were trying to keep him out.

Eventually Jack reached a clearing, and in that clearing he saw Drum, naked and sweaty, jerking off. The sun hit his sweaty scales and made them shine, highlighting just how bulky his arms were as he worked them back and forth. The dragon's huge ass cheeks even looked heavenly as he thrusted into his own hands, to say nothing of his 6-pack of abs! Jack instantly found himself overcome with lust and a desire to dominate!

"_It's just Drum."_ Jack reasoned with himself. "_I'll just…"_

And he took a deep sniff of Drum's masculine scent, and looked down, staring straight at Drum's crotch, mesmerized by his heavy balls, and getting a small glimpse at Drum's hole.

"_He has such a great ass, and that pink, tight...no, wait, it's Drum! He's…"_

And then, as Drum came and roared his own father's name "Yes, Father! Fuck me, just like a cheap whore!"

Jack's mind finally broke.

"_He's a delinquent, and he's breaking the law! He needs some good old-fashioned roughening up, and I'm gonna beat his hole until he obeys me!"_

"Hands up, punk!"

The harsh command scared Drum and made him jump, and as he got a look at Jack's face his pulse began to fall. But the dragon was still in the midst of his orgasm, and some cum from Drum's cock flew right onto Jack's stomach. Instead of anger, Jack gave Drum a smile, and the dragons both laughed, and the mood instantly lightened.

"Oh, it's just you Jack!" Drum said jovially as Jack walked up to him.

"Why the hell are you jerking off in a forest, especially a public one?" Jack teased, flicking one of Drum's nipples.

"L-l-look, I'm in a bit of a "heat" right now." Drum began to explain, stuttering from the stimulation. He sat down, and Jack did as well, and Drum told the DILF everything. About how Omni Lord heats worked, and how he now had daily orgies with his Cavalry Dragons. But even those orgies couldn't satisfy him, so he went to the forest while Gao was home, hoping to have a quite, safe place to blow his loads.

But Jack didn't care. He stopped listening, and started daydreaming. About Drum being fucked in an orgy of Cavalry Dragons. Of Drum, blindfolded and fucked against his will, howling as his ass was overloaded with pleasure until he gave in and started to enjoy it. Even Drum's cock sliding into asses of his Cavalry Dragons, 6 asses all in a line waiting for a horny teen to fill them. Jack may be thought that little Alliot's hole would be the tightest, or maybe Fuad's huge muscular cheeks would be the best. Either way, Jack realized that none of their asses could compare to the pleasure of being fucked by his cock! He needed to fuck Drum, and he was going to do it by any means possible.

"Well, the reason I'm here is because of a noise complaint, so you obviously weren't quiet." Jack pointed out, and Drum looked down in shame. Jack wrapped an arm around Drum's shoulder, and brought the boy closer until their faces were nearly touching. Jack gently stroked Drum's shoulder, and then his hands began to explore, much to Drum's surprise. One hand was at Drum's nipples, while his other reached to tug at Drum's cock. Drum decided to follow his lead, but not before taking off the rest of his armor, and soon the two were jerking each other off, their faces close, and their bodies absorbing each others warmth. It was a gentle, intimate scene, of a big daddy slowly but surely taking control of a huge stud.

But eventually, he let go of Drum's cock, and a frown started to appear on his face.

"Jack? What's Wrong? What the heck are you doing!?" Drum said in shock.

"Well, you got caught having sex in public, so you need to be punished, whether you want to or not!" Jack explained. Just as Drum was about to speak, Jack shut him up with a deep, wet kiss. And as their mouths separated Jack started to rub one of Drum's nipple with a single claw. Drum shuddered in pleasure, much to Jack's enjoyment.

"Let's see, so we have one count of indecent exposure…" Jack started, pinching Drum's nipple and making the boy yelp in pain.

"And, making guys fuck you is 6 counts of forced sex, and also we have to consider disturbing the peace as well."

"And the punishment for that is…" Drum asked, and instead of answering, Jack showed him. He laid down on the soft grass, with his cock hard and pointing to the clear blue sky.

"Now put that mouth to use, boy!" Jack commanded, and after a few minutes of thinking, Drum finally went along with it, crawling over to the green dragon and slowly putting Jack's 10 inch beer-can cock into his mouth. Being used by one of his closest friends made it a bit weird for Drum, and that showed in his blowjob, slow and unsure. He gave small licks to Jack's manhood, tasting the hard, cream colored shaft and letting a few inches of cock into his mouth.

He knew that it was wrong. Ignoring that their buddies knew each other, he looked up to Jack as not only a close friend, but as a father figure. And in all his years of knowing Jack, he never saw him as a horny vigilante willing to abuse his power and force people to suck him off.

But that was Jack's true personality, and Jack was impatient. He shoved Drum's mouth down on his cock until the boy was choking, Jack balls deep in the wet mouth. He started to give hard, quick shoves into Drum's mouth and facefucked him hard.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun punishing you, boy! Now get to work!" Jack said in his gruff, deep voice, finally letting Drum go. The boy's head flew up and he gasped for air with tears in his eyes before diving back down. He knew what he had to do, and instead of being shy he went wild, getting his face deep into that shaft and sucking him off energetically like a dragon trapped in water, with Jack's cock being a tube of air that he needed to live. Part of him didn't want this, but that part was getting quieter with each suckle. He knew that Jack wouldn't let him go without a nice, wet, sloppy blowjob, and he was going to deliver!

By the time he could feel Jack's cock start to twitch, Drum's jaws were sore from being spread so far by the meaty policeman's cock, and said cock was wet with saliva. Drum could feel the cock start to twitch, and the cock starting to get warm. From his experience with his Cavalry Dragons, he knew that Jack was about to blow, and he wanted it, he craved Jack's baby batter down his throat. But instead of busting his load in Drum's mouth, he instead grabbed the boy's head and gave him one command.

"On your back, legs up, NOW!"

Drum obliged, throwing himself to the ground. He would have a nasty bruise tomorrow with just how hard he threw himself, but regardless he found himself holding his legs up, his pink asshole ready to get filled. Jack got to his knees in between Drum's legs and let the tip of his cock rest against Drum's winking, wet with cum hole.

"You having fun being punished by a big daddy cop!" Jack said.

"Yeah, but I'd wish you'd be just a tiny bit gentler, Jack!" Drum said, and that earned him a full 10 inches of cock right up his ass! Luckily his previous blowjob made the cock slide right in, but Drum still found all of the wind knocked right out of him as Jack started to throw him an especially harsh dicking.

"Us cops don't do 'gentle'". Jack said. "Now take this fucking dick like a man, or else I'll be charging you with resisting an officer as well!"

Drum found himself closing his eyes, on the verge of tears from how well Jack was bashing his hole into submission. Jack didn't just thrust, he grabbed Drum's shoulders and used his full body weight, sending his cock crashing into Drum with full force. Drum felt every inch of that cock inside of him, and with Jack's hard thrusts sending his prostate into overdrive, he found himself with his own pre getting all over his chest.

Even the soft grass couldn't help as Drum was fucked like a true slut. He could feel his inhibitions being fucked away, the loud smacks of Jack beating Drum's hole sounding like music to him. His mind was focused on nothing but cock, Jack's cock, his own, and the Cavalry Dragons.

"Oh yeah, you're gettin' into the 'zone'" Jack observed, the 'zone' being when sluts became consumed by a desire to be bred. Now that he had turned Drum, he could finally cum, and he jackhammered into Drum even faster than before. The younger dragon screamed and tried to get away, the amazing feelings almost beyond belief. Drum knew that something would change if Jack came in him, but fortunately Jack held him down.

"I know its intense, boy. But once we cum you'll be begging for it, I swear!" Jack said, his sweat dripping onto Drum's face as he looked down at the boy's excited and scared face. And after a minute more of intense fucking, they both finally came, closing their eyes and tensing up as they both shot their loads.

Drum felt his hot semen spray all over himself painting his red and orange scales pink, as well as the hot semen flooding his hole. He felt Jack pull out, but he wrapped his thighs around Jack's waist and pushed Jack back in, wanting to keep not only Jack's babymaker, but also his cum in his ass as much as possible.

"N-no. I need it in me." Drum said lazily, his eyes glazed over. He was fully in the 'zone', his mind dominated by a need to be used. Jack and the rest of the officers were experts at getting sluts into the state, and now Drum was another "victim". Still keeping himself in Drum, he hugged Drum to his body, and took off into the sky, high enough that no one could see Jack's cock lodged in Drum's asshole. They were heading back to HQ, where Drum would be fucked harder, faster, and more brutal than ever before, just like a dragon in heat needed!

* * *

"Hey, it's Jack! And he's got some new meat!" said Barbados, a 72 Pillars monster who, like all of the other officers in the prison, wore no pants. Like all other cops on the force, he never skipped leg day, so he had muscular thighs framing his huge dick as it swung about freely. Being bare from the waste down was perfect for fucking. In the prison, monsters free to have sex walked around with nothing below hips, while those who wanted to not have sex, whether due to wanting to recover no feeling in the mood, walked around in leather blue jockstraps. Of course for prisoners those rules were much different, with the criminals only clad in either an orange collar or cock ring. The officers could never wait, especially not for a hot piece of ass like Drum.

The second he saw Barbados, Drum lifted his legs again, offering himself to the officer. The break room that they were in was stark white, with just a metal table and chairs, not to mention being completely soundproof and hidden away from the rest of the prison. It was the perfect place for cops to fuck however they wanted, as well as being quick and easy to clean in case a few humans decided to call.

"The boy's horny as hell and in the zone, so call everybody and let's get to work on our latest suspect!" Jack told Barbados. He put his cock into Drum's mouth, held his neck, and began pumping into his mouth, and as the sounds of Drum choking on cock filled the room, Barbados grabbed his walkie-talkie from his uniform shirt pocket and sent out the call.

"You guys hear that!? That's the sound of our latest pick-up sucking cock." Barbados moved the walkie talkie next to Drum's face and transmitted Drum's choking to every officer in the building, and several that were out on patrol. "He's hot and looking to get used, so get down here everybody!" Barbados said before packing his walkie-talkie back in, and then ripping his shirt off. Drum's cock jumped and gave a small shot of pre, and Barbodos pounced! He climbed onto the dragon, and shoved his girthy 7 incher right up Drum's ass.

And he wasted no time getting into the rhythm of fucking the sex crazed monster. Like all other cops, he slammed into Drum's ass mercilessly, pounding the wet, cum-slick hole. Drum didn't mind, squeezing down on the man meat inside of him, and licking Jack's cock as he had his mouth fucked.

He was so busy taking cock that he didn't even notice the rest of department crowd into the room. By the time he looked up, he saw that he was surrounded, Jack, Barbados and Drum in a circle made of at least 30 naked men, all naked and all sporting hard cocks.

"Damn, Jack! You sure know how to pick em!" Barbados complimented.

"Yeah, and this one looks super horny!" said Destroy Hammer Dragon, letting a few drops of pre fly onto Drum's face.

"I'm born for pleasing cocks! I need you all to fuck me up!" Drum begged before Jack grabbed his mouth and shut him up.

"Don't worry, by the time we're done assaulting and breeding your ass you won't ever want to leave!" Demonic Beast, Grendel assured him, flexing his muscles at Drum, and watching as the teen was mesmerized by his shining golden scales.

And from there the rest of the night was a huge blur of sex and semen. After Jack blew his load in Drum's mouth he took his cock out and aimed it right at Drum's eyes before unloading a few more shots. The semen stung badly, and it caused Drum to squeeze his eyes shut from the pain. Blinding suspects with cum was a classic technique within the Buddy Police, and without eyesight Drum was truly at the non-existent mercy of the army of cops surrounding him.

The crowd turned into an indiscernible crowd of cocks, and those cocks were looking to unload. All were huge, and all there thick! Some of them ranged in girth from chokers to throat busters, their length ranging from a modest 8 inches to over a foot long; and they were every color of the rainbow. Some were smooth, some sticking out of hairy crotches, and they were all wonderful! He felt himself get slammed onto the table on his back, his legs forced apart as another officer wailed on his ass. Drum's hands were both occupied with two other dicks, while another smacked his face.

"This whore's gonna get covered in cum!" said a nameless officer. Since Drum couldn't see, he only had voices and dicks to identify the men, and over the course of the night he'd learn to recognize men just from how they felt in him.

Like a particularly large monster, Wolfman Gutz. He first had Drum on the table, after 7 other men loaded Drum's ass full of their hot, white cream. Wolfman was an incredibly fast fucker whose sex made Drum's ass tingle pleasantly. He even gave a bite to Drum's leg which made Drum howl in pleasure, the sweet pain mixing nicely with the sensation of having his insides smashed. Later in the night, while Drum was bent over and restrained, he came back for seconds.

" , use my fuckin' hole! Breed me like your bitch!" Drum said, surprising the hairy beast. But that small act changed nothing. The blue wolf, with his hairy balls, long hair, and wild demeanor still delivered the same vicious thrusts, and the crowd cheered as Drum cried from how abused his hole was. It was a miracle that Drum was even able to be fucked, since Wolfman was notorious for savagely biting down into his partner whenever he came. But Drum's ass was so tight and silky that he forgot to bite, choosing instead to harness his wolf instincts into carnal lust to pound Drum harder until he finished inside of Drum with a howl!

Even the power-bottoms got in on the action! After some of the cops had their fill of hot dragon warrior ass, Drum was restrained yet again. His back was on the table while his hard cock was ready to be used by any of the bottoms on the team. One of them was Rescue Dragon, Fire Brigade. The orange and gold hunk took off his armor and climbed onto the table, using Drum's cock as a huge, filling dildo, moving his hips and riding Drum. That veiny dick was perfect, hitting Brigade's prostate every time he descended down the huge pole and rubbing against his walls in the best way! The beefy dragon looked down at Drum, who was huffing as his cock was massaged by the expert asshole. And just as he was about to cum inside of Brigade, the orange ass stopped, and he grabbed Drum's balls and yanked them away from his body, preventing Drum from cumming and leaving Drum whimpering and ready to blow as he got off the poor boy.

"Please sir, I need your ass again! Please let me cum!" Drum begged before having his mouth stuffed full of cock again.

"Oh you'll get some ass all right, but your cum is staying right where it is!" Brigade answered, and for an hour straight all sorts of huge men fucked themselves on Drum's cock, cumming onto his abs and pecs before leaving Drum desperate. Knowing just how to keep a man in a daze, and knowing how to keep them from cumming made Brigade one of the best power-bottoms on the force, as well as a great fucker who knew how to keep guys coming back for more Rescue Dragon butt. Before long it was time for the bottoms to go back on guard duty, and for Drum's ass to be used yet again.

As the night went on Drum was fucked in all sorts of positions. He was passed around from man to man, as some sat down in the metal chairs, being pumped into and hanging on their necks for dear life as he was fucked wildly before being snatched up by the next gruff fucker. Sometimes he was chained up and forced to stay standing as men came behind him as fucked him, cum dripping out of his ass, other times he was restrained to the floor or table. One time Drum swear as he was suspended in the air while the flying cops fucked his ass, with the standing officers having their tongues out trying to catch Drum's pre in their mouths. No matter how much cock entered him, he stayed warm, slick, and tight for the officers.

Of course he was also forced to use his mouth, particularly as it got late. The prison also had a gloryhole for use by both officers and prisoners who were well behaved (or well fucked). Usually an angry, disobedient prisoner would be forced to man the hole, but overnight Drum sucked off at least 50 different cocks as officers and prisoners alike came to cum down Drum's throat. Of course some chose to have a piece of ass, in which case Drum would press his asshole against the gloryhole and stay in place spreading his cheeks as men thrusted right in and deposited their loads into him. Since he couldn't see outside, or tell officer from prisoner, he was even more excited at truly taking anonymous cocks, and hearing their muffled praise from the other side of the brick wall.

"Oh fuckin' hell this mouth's insane!" said one.

"Imma knock this bitch up tonight!" another said, to the claps of the others as he sped up and shot balls deep. Drum could feel the cock shooting incredibly deep, feeling as if it was shooting right into his stomach!

And once all was said and done, as the sun rose the next day, Drum found himself knocked out and filled with what felt like gallons of semen in his stomach and his ass. Drum couldn't even move, his mouth too sore to speak and his eyes still weak. Being a cumdump had its perks, most especially the room Drum took his gloryhole loads in. The soft bed was incredible after a night of sex, and the TV was rigged to show all porn channels, most of them being footage of police monsters fucking and using past prisoners, which was more than fine to Drum. A few tapes even had Jack gathering the smallest and cutest prisoners and fucking their brains out! One in particular saw Jack cuff 9 prisoners hands behind their backs before forcing them to their knees and fucking each one of them while the others watched helplessly!

There was even a dresser full of sex toys, including nipple clamps and dildos, some of which he rode while sucking all those cocks, keeping his ass occupied. But now he felt a certain dragon pick him up, take him out of the room, and lay him back on a table. It was the same table of the interrogation room. He was back where he started.

"Don't worry, I called Gao and told him that we decided to hang out for the weekend." Jack said.

"The weekend!" Drum choked out. He felt a bottle of water at his lips and gulped it down, enjoying the fresh liquid that not only soothed his throat, but also cleared out the sticky substances trapped in it.

"Yeah. He apparently has noticed you have been acting weird for the last week. So he thinks some quality guy time would help you relax." Jack said with a chuckle. If only Gao knew just how much quality time the two would be having.

"Well, thanks for the water Jack! But I want something else to drink." Drum said, feeling around until he felt Jack's dick. He started to jerk him off, and heard Jack moan.

"Well, I can cum up with a thick, tasty drink for you, and every man in this prison can too." Jack said, thrusting into Drum's hand.

"Yeah. And I want to taste every drop, and have my ass loaded up too!" Drum responded, feeling the heat flare up yet again, even with the hundreds of loads that his body absorbed over his time in the jail.

"Well, how about you start now!" Jack said with a kiss before lifting his cock to Drum's lips. He knew that he found an amazing prisoner, and if he had it his way, Drum would stay locked here forever, but he couldn't. Drum had too many ties and duties to enter, the "witness' protection program", but for now he was content to have Drum's warm lips locked around his cock, planning to have Drum be a fuckbuddy once he was released!

But, fate had other plans, as he heard an announcement over the intercom.

"We have 6 horny dragons looking to visit our newest prisoner!" the announcer said. Jack already knew who they were, and that they'd love nothing more than to have a taste of Drum as well.

"Let them in, and tell them that their little Omni Lord is gonna be busy for the weekend, but their free to visit as long as they want! Just make sure they leave their armor at the front desk, but make sure they bring their 'weapons'"

And a certain short orange dragon shouted over the intercom; "**YOU BETTER NOT HAVE MESSED HIS ASS UP! I WANT THAT BUTT, ASAP**!"

"Don't worry, Alliot." Drum said, loud enough for the walkie-talkie to pick up. "I'm as tight as ever, and I want you guys to come fuck me, and feel free to invite some of the other officers come too!"

"Yeah. This boy right here needs some hardcore discipline, and you front desk guys can cum if you want!" Jack assured. And now he was free to have his cock sucked while they waited for a swarm of dragons to come in, and cum in, and on Drum!


	3. Chapter 3: Demonic Invasion - Part 1

Halberd never thought that he'd ever end up like this.

His muscular body, battered and scared.

His pride, shattered by an army of thick, hefty cocks.

And his libido, stronger than ever before!

It was supposed to be a basic patrol, with Halberd and Fahne finding and arresting some Hundred Demons before their evening date in the park. But while Fahne's back was turned, Halberd found himself ambushed, and before Fahne had even realized, he was kidnapped and sent into a Darkness Barrier. At first Halberd howled in pain as four demons beat him mercilessly, and over the course of hours of teasing, his captors succeed in nearly breaking him. And now, they planned on finishing the job!

He was trapped, his hands tied behind his back, and his mouth wide open! Around him were four monsters, all jerking off in front of him with wicked smiles on their faces. There was Glasya Labolas, a blue beast with flaming red hair and a small but girthy 5 incher, wrapping his hand around the cock of Anson, a tall and imposing monster with his pants down to expose his 6 inch dick. Anson was jerking off not only Labolas, but also the One Eyed Cyclops, whose loincloth was pushed aside as he panted and cursed up a storm while Anson's expert hand glided across his long 9 inch babymaker.

And standing to Halberd's side was the most terrifying demon of all, Binding Chain Dragon! An Iron chain Dragon corrupted into a fierce Hundred Demon, his blue scales were turned pure black, his eyes an intense neon green. His foot long cock that tapped Halberd's cheeks was also black, with a pink mushroom head to force open any hole before it. He used it to force fuck Halberd's mouth, pumping into him as he held Halberd's poor head in place. He laughed as Halberd choked, saliva running down his chest and stinging his fresh wounds. The three others took their turns using Halberd's mouth as their fuckhole, and by the time they were done Halberd could already feel the effects.

His body felt hot, and his own erection stood hard and proud. Despite the horniness, he had an urge to be used, to please the cocks in front of him and have them blow their loads.

But there was still the part of him that desired peace and justice. The part of him that wished for nothing more than to hold Fahne's rugged hands, and have a taste of his body. But now he desired cock, to have cocks in his mouth and hands and ass, spewing semen everywhere. His thoughts of cock were intense, drowning out all his other desires.

Even the Thunder Knights oath seemed to be fading from his memory. In its place was a new oath, one of desire, lust, and destruction.

"_Serve Yamigedo, fuck who you please, kill who you want, take was you desire, for this is the way of a hundred demon. Praise Yamigedo!"_

"Anything to say before we turn you, Mr. Knight?!" Binding said, his deep baritone voice soothing the knight.

"Please, use me!" Halberd said.

And the four demons granted his wish. They all came and showered him with semen, with Halberd catching most of it in his mouth. He swallowed it down greedily, gulping their tasty sperm until he could feel his soul completely rot. Once he had his fill he started to glow, much to his surprise, and once the glow faded he found himself to be a completely different dragon!

His armor was completely gone, instead replaced by a pair of black leather boots, a leather jockstrap, and fingerless black gloves. He smiled once he gazed at himself, and gave Binding a huge smile, along with offering him some of the sex pills he had confiscated earlier that morning. At first he hated them, even refusing to look at the pills he had confiscated from a couple of thugs in an alley, but now he was eager to use them!

Binding and Halbreaker both swallowed two, and their sex drives rose rapidly. Suddenly both of them found themselves sweating, with rock hard cocks ready to explode! Binding pulled Halbreaker into a passionate kiss, grabbing his ass and teasing his hole with a finger. That finger slipped into Halbreaker with no problem, and as Binding started to finger fuck his ass he moaned and kissed Binding even deeper.

"Master, I need something in my slutty hole." Halbreaker begged, and Binding turned him around. Being in a jockstrap meant that Halbreaker's ass was exposed and ready to fuck, and Binding's cock slid into the snug pucker with no issue.

And once Binding was balls deep, a noble dragon burst into the dark room and roared.

"What did you demons do to Halberd!?" Fahne screamed. Tentacles shot out of the walls and restrained him, but not before snatching his weapon away from him. The knight struggled to get himself loose, all the while seeing his friend getting fucked from behind.

"H-Halberd, fight it! You're stronger than this!" Fahne begged. "You're not a slut!"

"You don't know anything about me, you old idiot!" Halbreaker countered with his hands on his knees, bent over to let Binding grab his hips and fuck him harder! "And by the way, the name's Halbreaker now!"

"Yeah, and after I get done filling your friend full of Yamigedo's seed I'll have your ass next." Binding said. He smacked Halbreaker's ass and went to town on the bouncy dragon butt, making Halbreaker grunt in pain. But even though it hurt, having a Hundred Demon cock in his ass gave Halbreaker an indescribable pleasure. Being used for the sake of Yamigedo gave all of the Hundred Demons satisfaction, and as Halbreaker felt the penis sliding inside his ass he knew that being a sex toy for the Hundred Demon army was his true calling.

"M-master your cock is so good!" Halbreaker moaned, earning him a well-deserved smack on that fat, juicy rump! He looked at Fahne, his former lover, and said to his face. "Serving your cock feels so much better than anytime Fahne fucked my ass, sir!"

And he knew that Fahne would soon know the pleasure of serving as well. Not wanting to wait, Binding winked at his three lackeys, and the trio went over to the trapped knight. They started to strip him off his armor, licking his pecs, tweaking his hardening nipples, fingering his tight ass and rubbing his cock as they slowly exposed every inch of his glorious, shining scaled body. Those washboard abs, the huge biceps, and that thick sausage hanging down at a flaccid 5-inches. They loved it all, teasing him until his cock rose to its 11-inch length.

"Halberd, what about our date?" Fahne yelled. "What about all those times in the shower, you told me that… I thought-"

"Shut it old man, no one cares about that "love" crap!" Halbreaker responded, pushing his ass back on Binding's hard dick. Fahne looked on in shock, seeing his friend acting like a greedy cock-addicted slut, rather than the loveable, noble knight he once was. But even more distressing was his rising cock. He could already feel himself becoming corrupted, and his body react positively to seeing his boyfriend get plowed by the rough, dirty demon!

His mind was overflowing with thoughts of him on his knees, servicing Binding's amazing body. He'd start by letting Binding slide his cock balls deep in his willing mouth, then watch as Binding's furry bush of pubes smacked into his forehead while Binding fucked his mouth. Once the cock was wet enough he'd get on all fours and prepare for Binding's rough, fast fucking into his tight ass. The thoughts were slowly but surely causing his thoughts of Halberd to fade, until almost his entire mind was overtaken, and his cock was leaking pre at the thought of being Binding's pet.

"Now Fahne, you'll know what true pleasure feels like, and we'll be having nasty gay sex all day long, with whoever we, master, or Yamigedo wants!" Halbreaker assured him, and the last thing Fahne saw before Anson blindfolded him was his partner and best friend, smiling as he was fucked by Binding. He wanted to save his friend, but he knew that in reality it was all over.

"Halberd..." Fahne began.

"I love you."

* * *

They were fucking in the Buddy Police showers when they first got the call.

Drum had his hands on the slippery shower wall, bent over with the warm water soothing his aching muscles as Jack wildly thrusted into him from behind. The sounds of splashing water were loud and frequent, droplets flying everywhere with each wicked thrust into Drum's insides.

Drum was fulfilling his weekly "volunteer work", going around the department and servicing the officers. The other Cavalry Dragons also did volunteer work, like Alliot who joined in on police interrogations, helping them get info by fucking his suspects into submission until they spilled the beans. Fuad helped the teen prisoners train in the gym by day, and let them worship his humongous body by night. Meglax would go to the shooting range and bet his ass against the cops, claiming the tight butts of the officers after hitting bullseye after bullseye!

Doble and Mizaru were tasked with helping to train new recruits, wrestling with them and letting whoever could beat them use their mouths and asses, but most of the time they ended up fucking the cops after pinning them to the mat. And when Merak wasn't using his magic for drug testing, he was busy using it to help tighten his ass while sweaty, hulking officers came to pump their cum into him.

However, Drum's service was the hottest. His service started in different ways, sometimes volunteering in the gym or on patrol with an officer, but always ended the same, with Jack fucking his brains out, this time while they both washed off the swat and grime that come from a hard day at work!

They often used their end-of-day fucks to indulge in their favorite fantasies. Such as on this day, where Jack, a grumpy and overly sexed father, came home and cornered his rowdy horndog of a son in the shower, fucking the high school senior full of daddy dick as "punishment" for misbehaving in class.

"Tell daddy how much you want that dick!" Jack said, smacking both of Drum's round, springy cheeks.

"Oh Daddy!" Drum begged, backing up on that hard cop cock, his ass meeting Jack's crotch and stinging his irresistible butt. "I'm such a bad boy. I need my daddy to teach me how to be good."

"Oh you'll be good with my load inside you boy!" Jack answered, pulling Drum to him, feeling his chest press against Drum's toned back as he fucked him. "I better not have to talk to your principal ever again, or I'll come right in your class and show you how to behave right then and there!"

"Yeah, I'll be a good son! Even when I'm in class" Drum whined, utterly dominated as Jack's dick pounded his needy hole.

"Hell yeah you will!" Jack assured, licking Drum's neck. "Imma send you limping back to school full of my load! Imma let all the students and teachers smell my seed on you!"

Jack slowed down his fucking, savoring every inch of Drum's warm, velvety ass. He stroked Drum's chest compassionate, and gave light kisses to his neck. Drum responded by moaning for more, squeezing down on his daddy's dick with his hole. He wanted to please his horny father, and doing so was the only thing on the jock's mind.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for being such a brat." Drum apologized, and he got a kiss on the lips in return. Jack reached down to stroke his son's cock, and Drum began to shiver in pleasure. He tried his hardest not to cum, not wanting his time with "daddy" to end. He needed more, and Jack was primed to give it to him.

"Yeah son, don't worry." Jack assured his loving son. "Why have you been so bad anyway?"

"Coach Demongodol wouldn't fuck me, sir." Drum explained. "I wanted him to pound my ass after practice, but he was too busy, and you've been too busy patrolling and fucking my friends to!"

"Well, I'm here now, and I'll be happy to fuck you!" Jack said, consoling his mate. And after that soothing moment, Jack went right back to slamming Drum's ass, forcing him up against the wall. Drum gasped in surprise, but the sensation of being bred was all that mattered, especially when the breeding came from his perverted, incestuous daddy.

"Oh I'm gonna keep this hole nice and full!" Jack assured, giving Drum's ass a few more slaps. "You want coach Demongodol to fuck you too? Have both our cocks in your ass?"

"Yes daddy!" Drum whined. "I need big daddy dicks to keep me well-behaved."

"Oh you'll be extra good! Maybe I'll let the principal have you, to apologize! How about that?!" Jack asked.

"I'll do whatever you want me to daddy!" Drum said. "I don't care who it is or where, I'll take any load you want!"

"Well get ready boy, 'cause your daddy's gonna load the ass full of cum!" Jack said, speeding up.

"Three.." Jack started, feeling Drum clench his ass while he tried to keep his load in.

"Two…" Jack continued, giving rapid smacks to Drum's round, jiggly ass cheeks.

"ONE!"

And just as Jack was going to unleash his mighty load, the shower curtains were pulled back, stopping them in their tracks.

It was a trainee, a short and naked Shineknuckle Dragon, and he looked at the two with a huge blush covering his face. The small dragon had rough red scales, and his small head almost looked disproportionate to his wide frame and massive arms. His fat 8-inch dick however, was absolutely perfect for him, with a wide head made for spreading holes and throats open. And at that moment, he desired Drum's throat on his cock, and Drum wanted that cock down his throat ASAP.

Speaking of cock, Jack took a quick look at Shineknucle's cock, and from how hard it was the green daddy dragon knew that he had been listening to the fuck for a few minutes at least!

"Mind if I have at his mouth?" Shineknuckle asked.

"Go ahead!" Jack answered, holding Drum to keep his cock in the red cutie and stepping out of the shower stall. Drum moaned as he bounced on Jack's meaty dick, and once they were out, he bent Drum over, and the red Dragon took Shineknuckle's girthy cock right in his mouth. Without missing a beat the two cops started fucking Drum from both ends hard, and Drum was loving every second.

"So what's the deal?" Jack asked.

"It's the Hundred Demons, sir!" Shineknuckle answered. "We found traces of them around in the forest, and we wanted you and Drum to investi...FUCK!"

Jack smirked as Shineknuclke struggled to hold his cum in. The sensation of being sucked so well was overwhelming for the bulky Sun Dragon!

"Well, that sounds pretty serious." Jack said, all the while still pumping his cock into Drum. "Let's try and have a backup squad ready, just in case. And what happened to Fahne and Halberd? Weren't they supposed to be patrolling there?"

"We haven't heard anything from them...oh damn!" Shineknuckle was amazed at Drum's greedy mouth that licked and suckled on his cock as Jack banged his ass. He wanted to keep the report going, but Jack could see the lust taking over.

"Let's finish off the brat first, and discuss this after." Jack suggested.

"You got it, sir!" Shineknucle said, and the two spent the next few minutes fucking Drum. Drum was in paradise as the two thick cocks made their way deep into his body, and once Jack and Shineknuckle came inside of Drum, their semen stained the floor as it leaked from Drum's mouth and ass.

"Well, now that Drum's full, let's get started." Jack said, shifting back to his professional persona. "Drum, get your armor on and meet me out front, and clean up before we leave."

"Yes sir!" Drum responded, limping right back into the shower.

"And Shineknuckle, make sure Drum gets clean, make sure he gets every single spot."

"Yes, sir!' Shineknuckle said, getting in with Drum. Before he made it out the door, Jack looked back and saw silhouettes of the two making out, with Shineknuckle washing and grabbing Drum's ass before turning the Armordragon around to breed that beautiful bubble butt.

"So you Jack's little bitch?" Shineknuckle teased, deepening his voice.

"Yes. I love being his little slut!" Drum whined.

Shineknuckle smacked that big red butt, jiggling a fistful of booty! "With an ass like that I can tell why."

"And with a cock like that I bet you could really wreck me!" Drum said before backing up onto it, the two of them moaning as Drum started to fuck himself on Shineknuckle's member.

It was a perfect sight, and he knew that he didn't want to let it go to waste, so he stayed behind to secretly watch the two, and jerk off right in front of the open door before blowing his load and finally getting ready for the mission, knowing that once they were done he'd have Drum's cum-slicked ass all for himself!


	4. Chapter 4: Demonic Invasion - Part 2

Later, as the sun began to set, covering the town in orange hues, Drum and Jack made their way through the forest. Drum was in his Justice form, and Jack was appreciative of having his Hero World hunk clinging to him. They were looking diligently, but couldn't find anything, no matter how hard they looked.

Eventually they made their way to the same clearing that Jack first fucked Drum in, now lit twilight orange by the sunset. They knew that the demons weren't there, but Drum gave Jack a look of lust, and they made their way in.

"How about we take a break, sir." Drum said, putting a hand on Jack's ass. In a flash all of Jack's armor vanished, and Drum tapped his own armor and made it vanish as well.

"It's just some basic DragoWizard magic!" Drum said with a smile as Jack looked dumbfounded at his now naked body. He did a few flexes for his fuckbuddy, smiling as the moves Fuad taught him made Jack's cock rise.

"O-O-Oh we'll "break" something alright." Jack said, pulling Drum in for a passionate kiss, recovering from the surprise. "And the first thing I'll break is that sweet, tight ass of yours!"

They closed their eyes and hugged close to each other. They felt the others hard cock, and got lost in their lust, exploring each other's bodies with their hands.

"Oh damn you're hard!" Drum admired, his eyes still closed, but Jack's hard dick pressed against his abs.

"And you are too, even out of your heat!" Jack replied, delivering sweet kisses to Drum's neck.

"Thank you for being such a good fuckbuddy Jack!" Drum said as Jack tickled his neck with his tongue.

"Don't mention it you greedy little slut." Jack said. "Trust me, everything feels so 'right' when I'm with you!"

"And I know 'right' where that cock belongs!" Drum added.

But once they opened their eyes, they knew that something was wrong.

The forest had disappeared, and in its place was an arena, the walls and floors covered with mysterious, purple eyes, and open skeleton mouths leading to the only entrances in sight. They both made their way for the nearest exit, but before they could make it, Jack and Drum could feel slimy tentacles grab their ankles and wrists, pulling them back to the center.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Drum roared as he and Jack were forced to their knees by the tentacles. They ended up with their faces on the floor and their asses raised in the air, facing the very entrance they had just tried to escape to. And then they saw three men beginning to walk towards them, and they inexplicably began to feel a sense of imminent dread.

They found it hard to breathe, despite not even seeing what they looked like yet. And once they caught a glimpse of their captors, their fear shot through the roof.

Halberd, dressed in black leather boots and jockstrap, and Fahne, wearing nothing but a skin-tight latex shirt and tight jean shorts with his fly unzipped and his cock out, were marching towards them along with a naked black Iron Chain Dragon.

"Master Binding, what should we do with these intruders?" Fahne said, standing right in front of Drum. Drum looked up and saw that Fahne's eyes were now a bright red, and his incredibly thick cock was sporting a cock-ring, and his muscles and cock seemed even bigger than when he last saw Fahne just a few days ago in the showers with Halberd.

"Can we fuck them, sir?" Halberd asked, standing in front of Jack who looked up in disbelief at Halberd's new form while the demon looked down at him with lust in his eyes and grabbed his massive crotch.

"What the hell happened to you two!?" Jack roared in anger. "And who the hell is that freak you two are with?"

"My name is Binding, bitch!" he said, kicking Jack in the head. As Jack groaned in pain, Drum got ready to burn the thug with his fire breath, but a tentacle wrapped itself around his mouth, keeping it clamped shut. Fuckahne laughed as smoke left Drum's mouth and another pair of tentacles grabbed their tails and lifted them up, exposing their pink, tight puckers to the trio of big dicked demons.

"And don't worry cutie." Binding said snidely to Drum. "You'll know what's going on in a bit, once my slaves are balls deep in both your holes! Halbreaker, Fuckahne, get ready to Demonize em'." Binding commanded. The two thugs walked behind Drum and Jack, ripping their clothes off as they approached them, and knelt down, lining up their cocks with the holes in front of them, Fuckahne behind Drum, and Halbreaker ready to plow Jack's ass.

"Please, don't do this! Fight it!" Jack begged, but it was no use.

He howled in pain as all 13 inches of Halbreaker cock rushed into his ass.

"Damn, the daddy cop's got one tight ass!" Halbreaker bragged, grabbing Jack's hips and retreating half of his dick and then slamming back in, knocking the wind out of the green DILF. He struggled under Halbreaker's ruthless fucking, and he could already feel himself starting to give up, his hole submitting to Halbreaker's beating.

"Oh damn, how did you learn to fuck so HARD!?" Jack shouted. His ass felt like it was on fire from the impossibly rapid and hard thrusts, stinging his huge butt cheeks and further making his hole twitch and tighten. He clenched his fists as his hole was stimulated, and found himself squeezing on the dick ramming itself inside him. He couldn't help it, his ass was so thoroughly dominated that he felt he had to submit and make Halbreaker feel good.

"Hold on Jack!" Drum encouraged desperately. "You can take it! I know you can!"

Drum soon got a taste of Hundred Demon cock as well, as Fuckahne also pushed all the way into Drum's ass in one thrust.

"Oh man, how can a dick get that thick?!" Drum said, his entire body in pain from the sudden intrusion from the beer-can cock.

Fuckahne gave a series of sharp smacks to the bouncy ass, and listened to Drum moan in pain as he explained. "This giant member's a gift from my master Binding!" Fuckahne said.

"And seeing as how my former friend's taking that dicking with no problem, I expect you to be an even better fuck, got it?" commanded the former knight, grabbing Drum's hair and yanking his head back as he began to fuck him. Binding was standing in between his two subjects, grabbing and massaging their asses and watching them fuck the two into submission.

"I bet having some ass is way better than being some crappy cop, right?" Binding said, grabbing Fuckahne's ass. He loved seeing his two slaves, former honorable cops turned into his personal sex pets, fucking and destroying the honor of two other cops. He wanted the Buddy Police to fuck themselves out of existence, and the beginning of his plan was playing out before his eyes!

"Hell yeah, and now we'll have another slave for fucking!" Halbreaker responded, reaching over to make out with Binding while the sounds of Drum gasping and begging for mercy rang out in the darkness barrier.

"We'll never be your slaves!" Jack yelled, which earned him a wickedly hard smack on his ass that shut him right up.

"So Jack, how about we see you shoot that massive load of yours?" Binding suggested, smacking Halbreaker's ass after he gave Jack an especially hard shove that made the cop scream in a high-pitched voice.

"N-never! I'll never submit myself!" Jack roared back. Despite his face being on the ground he still retained his pride, or at least tried to. He knew that cumming would mean defeat, and his pride would never allow that to happen, as well as the corruption he could feel taking over his soul, like a disgusting fluid filling his body from the inside.

Unfortunately for him, he also had a fetish for being dominated, and that fetish would come back to bite him in the ass. Immortal Spirit was the only one who knew, and that was also why they'd spend weekends having Jack be Spirit's sex slave. But rather than it being a fun fetish as it is with his boss, Binding stomping on Jack's head was miserable but arousing, a huge foot holding Jack's head in place while Halbreaker had at his ass.

He felt himself get dangerously close, but he kept his eyes on Drum, that poor dragon being abused and still suffering from the after effects of being in heat, and tried his hardest to contain his cum. He knew that his little fuckbuddy wouldn't be able to contain his cum, and his urge to protect Drum kept him focused on resisting to urge to submit to Halbreaker's amazing fucking. Despite it, he could feel the demon seed pulling him towards submission, and felt it pull at his heart, ripping away his compassion and replacing it with an urge to force Drum onto his cock!

But Jack kept those desires at bay!

But it wasn't enough.

With a final thrust and a loud, gruff moan Halbreaker slammed balls deep, filling the green dragon's hole with his potent seed. But even as he felt his cock twitch, and the warm ass become slippery with semen, Jack stayed undemonized.

"W-Why the hell didn't you change!?" Halbreaker whimpered in shock.

"I told you, I'll never be your bitch, and I'll never be _his_ slave!" Jack said, glaring right into Binding's cold but hypnotic eyes.

"Don't worry Halbreaker." Binding said before pressing his foot even further down on Jack's head. "He's just like Fuckahne was. Just pound him into submission!"

Halbreaker took his masters advice. Binding gave him a few more sex pills and downed them, and once his cock had hardened again he started slamming into Jack again, this time putting all his force into every thrust and knocking the wind out of a surprised and tired Jack.

"Ya' like that, stud?" Binding mocked as Jack growled. "You like us superior dragons humiliating you, fucking and dominating you like a worthless bitch!"

Jack didn't respond. The look of lust on his face was more than enough of an answer for Binding, no matter how much Jack tried to prevent his orgasm.

"I wonder how long it'll be before you blow that tasty load?" Binding wondered. He didn't have to wait long for his answer however, as Halbreaker reached a hand towards Jack's cock, and with a few tugs at his man meat Jack was shooting his load.

"N-No! I can't cum yet!" Jack cried to the laughter of Binding and his goons.

"Give it up old man!" Binding said. "Let it all out! That 'justice' crap, your love and care. Throw it out and let us see the pervert dragon we know you are!"

It was one of the greatest orgasms he ever felt, and the feeling of being partially restrained under Binding's heel only heightened it for him, and by the time he was done, the green dragon had a huge puddle of semen below him.

Jack could feel his heart harden and his soul fade away, replaced with an urge to breed and dominate in the name of Yamigedo! He cared for Drum, and Tasuku and all the cute prisoners he rammed his dick into. But that care was wiped away, and all he wanted was to take his little fuckbuddy and ram his cock into him until Drum begged for him to stop, not like he would no matter how hard Drum asked!

Drum looked in horror, but before he could speak Fuckahne sped up and made Drum clench his teeth as he struggled to take the rough beating. He closed his eyes and wished for it to be over, but then a voice sent chills down his spine.

"How do you like it, slut?"

He looked and saw that Jack was no more. The lovely deep voice Jack had was now replaced with a cold, lustful growl. His green scales turned pitch black, and rather than resisting, he thrust his own ass back onto Halbreaker's dick. The tentacles disappeared from Drum and Jack, and Halbreaker got even rougher, the sounds of his fucking getting even louder.

Drum looked down and saw that Jack's cock, in addition to having a new tattoo of his police number running down its length (giving Jack-Cock a new and pleasurable way to punch-in, or rather hump in to work) also grew 5 whole inches, and seemed to almost double in girth, swinging as he fucked himself on Halbreaker's engorged man-meat, smeared with the cum he filled Jack with.

"Oh fuck!" Jack-Cock screamed in pleasure. "This is amazing! So hot! So thick! I shoulda turned into a Hundred Demon sooner! My hole feels like its on fire in the best way!"

"Well, Jack-Cock Dragon, unlike you, it seems like your boytoy's not having that much fun." Binding teased, looking straight down at Drum with a smirk. Drum knew that it was too late, and that now he was their only hope. He had to take Fuckahne's cock and get out, but he wondered just how much more he could take.

"You know, we could make the boy have some more fun if we wanted." Jack-Cock said. Binding was intrigued, and looked at Jack-Cock, who proceeded to explain with a wicked smile. It was then that Drum saw the Hundred Demons symbol on his neck, along with noticing the bright red tattoo of a girthy, veiny cock!

He then noticed that he saw similar symbols on his captors. Fuckahne had two on each of his pecs, Halbreaker had one on his left butt cheek

"The little bitch over there's been in an Omni Lord heat recently, and I'm sure if we awaken it he'll be much more accepting of Fuckahne's huge cock." Jack-Cock said to Drum's horror. The red slut was now exposed, as both an Omi Lord, and as a dragon in heat.

"That's something that my Hundred Demon magic can fix in a snap!" Binding said, kneeling down and grabbing Drum by the hair.

"Thanks for the info, Jack-Cock!" Binding said while looking Drum in the eyes while he was being fucked. "I wanted another cop to plow, but now I'll have the famous Jack-Knife Dragon, and an Omni Lord to give to lord Yamigedo! At least once I'm done fucking your brains out!

"And Fuckahne, props to you for your expert fucking!" Binding added nonchalantly.

"I aim to please you sir!" Fuckahne responded with a hard thrust into Drum's butt.

Soon Drum felt a massive shock go through his body, the lust re-awakening even stronger than it had ever been! His Omni Lord helmet appeared on his head, and his ass was suddenly urging to be filled with cock. He felt his mind go foggy as the feeling of being dicked-down overtook all this thoughts and senses, and he wanted to let it take over.

"FUCK! NOT NOW! I just got over the worst of it a week ago! FUCK!" Drum roared as the needy feeling in his ass, and the roaring heat overwhelmed his thoughts. A need for semen, muscles, asses, and cocks; that was what he needed, and he had a demon giving it to him in the ass, and there were three delicious hunks that would be willing to give it to him as well.

"Goddamn!" Fuckahne said in disbelief. "The little bitch's ass is sucking my cock in! He wants this fat cock in him now!"

Drum nodded absentmindedly and let Fuckahne pound him, feeling his hole loosen up and allow that meaty dick to go even deeper in his guts. He felt it twitch and dump pre into him, and he needed more!

"Heh. He's such an easy slut to breed!" Jack-Cock mocked, looking at Drum as he stayed still and let the older demon abuse him. "In a minute the little whore won't be able to think about anything aside from cock!"

"You're serving your new master well!" Binding praised with a deep kiss to Jack-Cock's greedy mouth. They hugged each other and made out, moaning and listening to Drum's ass get smacked and fucked. They separated with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, and their cocks harder than ever, along with Binding being pleased with Halbreaker's vicious pounding. He could feel Jack's body bounce with each shove even while making out with Jack-Cock!

"Soon I'll have two more demons, and an Omni Lord emblem!" Binding said to Fuckahne once he was done. "You'll fuck it out of him, right?"

"Of course sir!" Fuckahne responded. "I'll make the bitch cum and awaken his emblem, and then you can cum on it and take its power!"

"And then I'll take his ass!" Binding added. "But in the meantime, I'll see if his mouth is as greedy as his ass!"

Drum looked up and saw that magnificent demonic dick, every last inch of that veiny member seemingly calling to him. He needed no commands; he raised his head and wrapped his mouth around the cock, feeling its warmth on his tongue and letting Binding push his way in until those big hairy balls smacked his chin.

"Damn, you Omni Lords are good at something other than trying to stop my master!" Binding joked.

Drum wanted to put up one last fight, and managed to pull himself of Fuckahne's cock. As his ass was raised high in the air, he looked towards Jack, and felt the emptiness of his ass without the giant demon cock pounding it. Jack seemed to know what he needed, and told Halbreaker to stop fucking. The former knight looked displeased, but he let Jack go, and the black dragon stomped his way to Binding.

He pushed Binding away to his master's amusement, and as he fell back Drum took a long breath, his mouth finally freed from the tasty dick.

"It's OK Drum, I'll help you!" he said, stroking Drum's hair. Drum thought that he'd broken through to Jack, and as Jack helped him up, he let his weak body lean against Jack, embracing his warmth. All the while he didn't notice the evil smile forming on his fuckbuddy's face.

And only a few seconds later he felt himself being flipped over and slammed onto the ground with a loud thud. His back was stinging in pain, and soon his ass was as well, with Jack-Cock lifting his legs up and forcing his way into Drum's loosened hole. Drum howled in pain, leaving his mouth open for Binding to stuff full of his cock. The taste of Binding's pre-cum began to overwhelm him, and out of the corners of his eyes he saw Fuckahne and Halbreaker, looking down at the slut with their cocks pointed at his face. Drum took their cocks in each of his hands, feeling their smooth shafts twitch in his hands that barely wrapped around their girthy members.

To show his skill, Drum used his thumbs to rub the heads of Fuckahne and Halbreaker, making pre run down his arms and make the two make out with each other!

"Come on kid!" Jack-Cock teased with a smack to Drum's face." You were taking my fat daddy dick just fine a few hours ago! But now you can't take it? Such a disappointment of a son!"

The words stung Drum's soul, but he could feel the corruption taking the pain away, dulling all his senses and replacing his hurt with a need to serve the muscled demons!

"The dumb whore's eyes are bigger than his asshole!" Binding replied. He enjoyed the sensations of Drum's angry screams on his cock as he made out with Jack-Cock yet again, and decided to shove balls deep into Drum's mouth the whole time. Drum's shouting and screaming was muffled by the broad man-meat occupying his mouth, which made Drum feel even more powerless and dominated.

Everyone also decided to abuse Drum's spirit, insulting the cock-slut constantly. Drum spent minutes hearing how he was only good for taking cock, how he was an idiot, and only talented when it came to being a worthless, nasty cumdump! Drum felt himself absorbing their anger and disgust, internalizing it and slowly learning to become the very cumdump they called him.

"See Drum, no one's going to help you!" Jack-Cock boasted, speeding up his thrusts. "And no one's gonna take their time and fuck you like their pretty little princess! We're demons, and we fuck and destroy all we fuck! Now, get ready to take my demon seed, and you'll never have to worry about anything except cocks ever again!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Binding said.

And part of Drum wanted that, more than anything. To be in a permanent daze, drunk off of delicious dicks and semen, to always be craving hard shafts invading his mouth and ass, to always be in use by bigger, stronger men looking for a slut to dump their loads in. He had decided to give in, and all at once, he felt hot sperm everywhere; on his face, in his mouth, splattering onto his beefy chest and shooting into his ass. The warmth of their cum seemed to spread to his whole body, and he could feel their demonic power flow into him, corrupting his heart and soul. But just as he was about to be converted, he saw a flash of light, and the next thing he saw was his old mentor, Tenbu!


	5. Chapter 5: Demonic Invasion - Finale

_"__See Drum, no one's going to help you!" Jack-Cock boasted, speeding up his thrusts. "And no one's gonna take their time and fuck you like their pretty little princess! We're demons, and we fuck and destroy all we fuck! Now, get ready to take my demon seed, and you'll never have to worry about anything except cocks ever again!"_

_"__Couldn't have said it better myself!" Binding said._

_And part of Drum wanted that, more than anything. To be in a permanent daze, drunk off of delicious dicks and semen, to always be craving hard shafts invading his mouth and ass, to always be in use by bigger, stronger men looking for a slut to dump their loads in. He had decided to give in, and all at once, he felt hot sperm everywhere; on his face, in his mouth, splattering onto his beefy chest and shooting into his ass. The warmth of their cum seemed to spread to his whole body, and he could feel their demonic power flow into him, corrupting his heart and soul. But just as he was about to be converted, he saw a flash of light, and the next thing he saw was his old mentor, Tenbu!_

* * *

"Gramps, what the heck are...what…"

"Shut up brat, and come here!" Tenbu ordered, and Drum followed. He saw that Tenbu was hard, a huge, veiny cock with bright pink pubic hairs ,and he felt himself being drawn to it.

"Go on brat, suck it!" Tenbu commanded, and Drum stopped and let Tenbu push his hard member into his throat. Drum stood there, reaching up to grab Tenbu's underside as the fat 11-incher descended into his open mouth. Finally Drum felt a heavy pair of testicles hit his mouth, licking them with his tongue and enjoying the sounds of Tenbu's moaning. While he definitely enjoyed having the younger man blowing him, Tenbu also had another mission. Since his cock was near the end of his long body, he was able to wrap part of his tail around Drum, keeping him restrained.

"By the GODS your mouth is good!" Tenbu praised with a wide smile. His pre was flowing right into Drum's throat, forcing the dragon to constantly swallow to avoid having Tenbu's tasty clear cocksauce running down his body. He could feel his heat begin to fight off his corruption!

"Well, if your mouth's this good maybe I should've let the other guys suck me too! Oh well, at least I have you!" Tenbu said absentmindedly when he felt Drum begin to choke. Of course having Drum's throat tighten up felt amazing, but he knew that there was another job he had to do, especially if he wanted to stop Binding.

"Now, get ready kid, cause things are about to get a little bumpy!" Tebnu warned before taking off into the air! His sudden flight took Drum by surprise, but with Tenbu still in his mouth he was powerless to voice his disapproval. Despite that, the feeling of sucking cock while high in the sky was a new experience and one that he'd love to experience again.

"Now listen up!" Tenbu began. "You're in the spirit realm, which is where monster souls end up, and where yours is about to be!"

That fact made Drum choke on the cock, which had the aftereffect of causing Drum's throat to tighten up and give amazing sensations to the cockhead lodged in his throat.

"Now, Jack and Halberd, and even Fahne are here too, but you will rescue them! When Binding demonizes a monster, part of that monster's spirit is moved here. For Halberd, it was his sense of Justice, his love for Fahne, his modesty and decency and much more! From there the demon's seed filled in the gaps. As you can see, Jack's sense of Justice, his compassion and gentleness, his loyalty, and even affection towards you are here. That's why they're acting like this. You were brought here because Binding wanted to turn you into an obedient cum dump, only capable of pleasing him and his crew. Most of you was trapped here until I pulled you out!"

Drum began to look discouraged, but Tenbu made sure to let him know his true purpose.

"You **will** rescue them Drum. You **will **purge the demon seed, and allow them to become whole again!" Tenbu ordered. "And don't worry; I'll help you out and give you the power you need to break their curse."

Drum's voice was muffled by the thick cock, so his words came out as *Mmmff MmmM* ("Yes, Gramps!")

"So, you better get ready, 'cause my loads tend to be pretty massive! You ready to get my cum, and to take down the demons!?" Tenbu asked.

*Hmmm! Mmm Mfff Mufff Hummm!* (Yeah! I'll fuck 'em hard!")

Tenbu seemed confident enough in Drum, so it was time to give Drum his gift. He unloaded his semen in Drum's mouth, and the warrior dragon gulped down the sweet, tasty mancream. He felt his belly expand from the sheer volume of cum being shot down his throat, and once he was full, he felt the heat go from his mouth and ass to his cock. He was suddenly overcome with an urge to breed men's asses, and he saw another flash of light overtake him, and heard Tenbu give him a few more words of encouragement.

"I picked you to be my successor for a reason Drum, and I know you'll make me proud!"

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, the Cavalry Dragons were scattered around the city looking for Jack and Drum. Fuad was accompanied by a pair of adorable naked Thwackdrill dragons, each of them sweaty from the work out they were doing before they were told to go with Fuad. They enjoyed looking at Fuad's chiseled back and massive arms from carrying his hammer as they followed him through the forest, secretly groping each other while Fuad walked on. Fuad left the hammer behind, but those muscles definitely stayed!

Alliot was accompanied by Knuckler Dan, a prisoner currently serving a lengthy sentence for multiple counts of public indecency. The grumpy Cavalry Dragon made sure to keep his eyes on him as they traveled the crowded streets, trying his best to ignore Dan's flirting. Dan told him that he'd be willing to let his cock free right there if Alliot wanted!

Doble and Mizaru looked for them with a beefy, rough scaled Grappler Gan, a Dragon Cheif Emperor who was on the force for 20 years, and spent each one fucking at least three prisoners a week. The duo was too busy hunting around looking to pay attention to Gan's blatant flexing of his muscles and ass cheeks but once they got into Aibou Academy, they decided to take a break, sitting down in the long since empty gym and watching Gan flex for them as the setting sun shone on his massive muscles.

Meglax and Merak took a much more secretive approach, sneaking around with arrows and magic at the ready as they explored the spacious prison. They thought that maybe a wild prisoner kidnapped Jack and Drum, so they looked under every nook and cranny, and looked at and groped each others asses beneath their armor while they looked.

But suddenly, at the same time, all 6 of the Cavalry Dragons felt a burning sensation take hold of them. All their cocks instantly rose to their full length, and they all had an intense urge to have cocks in them!

Fuad ripped his armor off, showing off his huge muscled ass as he dropped to his knees right in the forest, and barked at his two companions. "You two, get those fat dicks of yours in me now!"

"Yes, sir!" The two chorused.

The two teens were more than ready to fuck their gym trainer, and got to work satisfying Fuad. The two barely reached Fuad's belly button standing up, but their cocks were absolutely gargantuan compared to their small frames, each dick standing a full foot long, and both of their footlongs found their way in Fuad. One Thwackdrill had to climb up on Fuad, hanging onto Fuad's back while humping his trainer, while Fuad craned his neck down to suck on the other's meaty cock.

Knuckler Dan suddenly found himself slammed against a light pole before Alliot got to his knees with a lust crazed look and pulled down Dan's pants right there on the sidewalk. Alliot ignored the shocked stares and gasps and got to work fulfilling his need. He took his own armor off and started to pec-fuck Dan's 8-inch cock, loving the warm appendage sliding between his hard pectorals before deepthroating that dripping dick. Every drop of salty pre only made Alliot harder, until he found himself jerking off while staying on his knees and sucking Dan in public, surely adding another count of public indecency to the criminal's rap sheet, not that Dan was complaining.

"Well, look at the honorable dragon!" Dan teased. "On his knees sucking cock on the street."

"And with a dick this tasty I wouldn't have it any other way!" Alliot grunted. "Now shut your mouth and enjoy the blowjob!" Alliot wondered where his sudden taste for cock came from, but he didn't care! He needed cock, and he was going to get it!

Meanwhile, in the prison all of the prisoners were sent for an impromptu meeting, with Meglax and Merak at the end of the prison hall bent over and naked.

"Attention all prisoners," boomed their voices over the intercom. "Please report to the end of Hall D for a surprise, and a shot at getting out early!" And once they were done they threw their microphones to the ground and went back to having their mouths stuffed by fat, sweaty guard cocks. The prisoners were commanded to plow the two dragons for lighter sentences, while the guards made sure no one to escape, while also taking turns shoving their dicks in the duo's throats. The prisoners were grateful for the tight warm asses, fighting for more time and trying to get second servings of their amazing holes.

And Grappler Gan was grappling with two hotties making out with him right in the gym. Gan was surprised by their forwardness, not expecting to be pinned to the ground by the two, but he was grateful for their sluttiness! The two argued over the cock like kids arguing over their favorite toy, and Gan chuckled at the two.

They all knew that there were probably cameras in the gym, but the thought of being watched while Gan took turns pumping load after load into them only made their impromptu sex even hotter!

"Dibs on that fat dick!" Mizaru said, grabbing the girthy man meat and jerking it off. Pre cum began to coat his hand, but Doble was already reaching around, aiming to pull his hand off and get Gan's cock in him as fast as possible.

"There's no way you're getting that dick first!" Doble growled, while Gan laughed at the two sluts ready to rip each other apart over dick.

* * *

All 6 of the dragons were responding to the same rush of energy that gave Drum the strength to resist being Demonized, even after Binding and his crew filled and covered him in their demonically powered jizz. All four stood back to look at their handiwork, the red dragon in front of them frosted like a cinnamon bun in cum, with white man-cream running out of his loosened ass and slack-jawed mouth.

"And now we watch the magic happen!" Binding boasted.

"And what do we do after this?" Halbreaker asked.

"We'll take over the entire Buddy police, fucking all the cop monsters full of our cum until the whole place is ours!"

He took his cock in his hand, getting ready to shoot his load onto Drum's emblem and fully corrupt him. The other three dragons were all standing around, jerking each other off and moaning loudly as they made out. And after a minute of watching Drum twitch and whine, eventually the gleaming red jewel finally formed above Drum, the Kanji for Dragon glowing inside it. Cautiously Binding walked over and looked down at Drum, pointing his cock at the emblem and ready to blow!

"Say goodbye to your power, Drum-Pounded Dragon!"

And the brawny black dragon let his semen fly, expecting for it to corrupt the emblem and turn it pitch black. But instead, once his cum hit the emblem a blinding white light erupted from it, immobilizing Binding and his crew long enough for Drum to sneak up behind Jack-Cock and shove his cock into the daddy dragon's ass!

Jack-Cock howled angrily, and tried to shake Drum off, but it was no use. In seconds he was on the floor, his ass tingling with a pleasurable burn from Drum's girth. He felt his hole being stretched, powerless to stop the amazing doggie style fucking.

"Master, HELP! He's too big! Way too BIG!" Jack-Cock begged. The others were still blinded, and weren't able to help their comrade as he was forcibly fucked.

"Jack-Cock, what the hell's happening?" Halbreaker shouted once the light faded. He could barely open his eyes, but he swore that he saw Jack-Cock getting his asshole pounded on the ground.

And he was right! Decked out in Omni Lord armor from the waist up, with his emblem partially exposed in his chest armor and glowing bright, Drum punched Jack-Cock's guts with his now 15-inch member! It was over 3 inches thick, and glided right past Jack-Cock's prostate, grinding against it with every ass-shattering thrust. With Tenbu's added power, Drum's thrusts were powerful enough to instantly turn Jack-Cock's cheeks red from the sheer power and force. It stung but it was a delicious sort of pain that Jack began to beg for. He wanted to be dominated more by the smaller dragon with the insanely long and thick dick, and he'd do anything to keep it that way.

It was intensely erotic, like a son storming into the house and fucking his rough daddy, punishing the older stud for giving his attention to another big-dicked boy. Jack by pure instinct, tightened his hole as much as he could, beckoning Drum further in and feeling the shock travel through his entire body and soul. It was electrifying to be fucked by the smaller dragon, even though he knew that his body was supposed to belong to Binding.

"P-Please get off, I need to be with my master!" Jack begged, his face on the ground.

Drum smacked both of Jack's cheeks and snickered at his pained yelp. "You're not going anywhere! You belong to your son now!"

Being reminded of his dad-son fetish flipped a switch inside his soul, and it was as if the fog in his mind was beginning to clear. He felt his cock begin to get hard once again, and Binding's grip was slowly beginning to fade.

"G-Get off of my slave!" Binding shouted, running towards the two, but unbeknownst to him, Drum managed to use his Omni Lord power to make a barrier around him and his mate, and he snickered as Binding made contact with it and was sent flying back.

"Too bad, demon!" Drum boasted, flexing his impressive biceps and turning both himself and Jack on by his new size, and the definition of his hard muscles while continuing to slam into Jack. He felt his pecs get bigger, his calves and thighs get harder without a scrap of fat on them! He was a perfect ass fucking machine, and with his power he was going to break the asses of any monsters standing in his way! He looked at Jack and imagined having him worshiping his body, groping every muscle, licking every part of Drum's body like an addict looking for more muscle to worship!

"I'm in control of him now, and as his new master, I'm the one who gets to fill him with seed!"

"Yeah son, breed your daddy!" Jack begged with gritted teeth. "Your daddy's been bad, and now you've gotta teach me how to take your perfect cock!"

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna make my daddy addicted to my dick!" Drum shouted, looking Binding in the face. "And that's gonna start with me pumping my seed into MY daddy! How about that? A son breeding his daddy with his bigger, better dick! Maybe I'll make him take me after school, pulling over on the street to pound him full of cum on the way home!"

And Drum did just that, grabbing Jack by the neck as he filled Jack to leaking with his cum, his stomach swelling up until he looked like he was pregnant. The load was warm and filling to Jack, and he felt lightheaded and satisfied. He felt as if he was cleaned, his kindness towards his teenage fucktoys returning, including for Drum, and before he passed out, Drum gave him a deep, loving kiss.

"Now cum."

It was two words, but with Tenbu' power and his new cock, he was able to command Jack to blow his load on demand. He had total control over Jack, and he watched as Jack whined with his deep voice and blew stream after stream of hot semen all over himself, until his entire body was covered. The cover of white cum began to glow with a bright light, beginning to purify his body and soul.

"Drum, I'm so sorry for selling you out, and for letting myself get demonized, I should have been stron-..." Jack said weakly, his eyes beginning to close.

"Don't worry, we'll be out soon. I forgive you daddy." Drum whispered, assuring Jack before letting his friend relax, watching him curl up to sleep while he retracted his 15 incher. The daddy dragon began dreaming of being trapped in a high school locker room, forcefully fucked by a gang of horny senior, all of them getting his ass ready for Drum's gargantuan member.

The other demons were visibly terrified by the impossibly huge member as it popped out of Jack's wet hole.

Drum's cock was as hard as ever to the shock of Binding and his two remaining slaves, and he gave it a few good strokes to clean off his previous cum. The other two demons felt their holes clamp, desiring to have the giant man meat in their holes. They were hypnotized by it, and they needed it, craved it, and had to have it in them as fast as they could!

"Now, who's next?" Drum said cockily.

"No one is!" Binding howled, dashing towards Drum only to run face first into another barrier. After recovering from hitting the invisible wall, he touched the air around him, only to discover that the barrier was now around his entire body, like a capsule containing the muscle-bound twunk demon.

"What's the matter Binding? You can't recognize a basic Drago-Trap spell?" Drum teased, walking over to Halbreaker. "Since you had so much fun watching me plow Jack, let's see how you react to me fucking your other slaves brains out."

With Binding immobilized, and the two hypnotized in cock-lust, Drum was free to grab Halbreaker and slam him against the wall. His ass seemed to naturally open up for the Omni Lord cock, and Drum grabbed his tail to expose the pink pucker. Halbreaker found his pecs and cock being forcibly pressed against the wall while he was forced to take Drum's cock in his hole!

"Please, I'm begging you not to!" He pleaded with tightly closed eyes. "You can't do this. My hole's only for my master! You can't breed it!"

"I can, and I will!" Drum said before pumping every inch into Halbreaker's warm hole with one hard thrust. In an instant he was balls deep inside the cute and bulky dragon, taking a moment to enjoy the adorably huge dragon's tight ass!

Halbreaker was frozen in shock, not only from being forcibly penetrated, but from how incredible the cock felt. It was unlike anything he ever felt, thicker, hotter and longer than his master. Even though he took Binding in his ass every hour, he already knew that this 3-inch thick man meat was better. He squeezed down on Drum's cock absentmindedly, his soul numb and his body begging for more. Drum obliged, slamming into him with such force and speed that cracks began to appear on the wall. He was turned on by his power, along with Halbreaker's high pitched moans. He could feel the demonic energy leaving Halbreaker's body, every drop of evil being fucked out!

Drum used his powers to protect both him and Halbreaker as his strong hips slammed against the bouncy butt, keeping Halbreaker's body from being damaged by his fucking. Halbreaker was going to cum, but Drum smacked that ass and kept fucking!

"I'm in control of you now bitch!" Drum ordered. "You only cum when I say so!"

And with that Halbreaker felt his desire to cum completely disappear. Fuckahne and Binding were impressed by Drum's power, and Fuckahne felt himself being drawn to Drum. It was as if some force was pulling him closer, and in reality it was Tenbu's energy doing it. With his demonic energy fading, Fuckahne was naturally beginning to be drawn to Tenbu's strong energy, a small shift in the atmosphere of the room that altered Fuckahne's mind. He shuffled over to Drum, watching as Halbreaker stood there hypnotized by the pleasure, like a lifeless rag-doll being fucked. And he stood there, watching his partner being force-fucked like a wortheless sex toy.

"You gonna stand there, or get that ass of your fucked too?' Drum questioned, not taking his eyes off of Halbreaker's musclebound back. Fukahne silently got into the same position as his partner, flat against the wall, his head cocked to the side so he was looking into Halbreaker's eyes. He was sporting a dazed expression, unlike anything Fuckahne ever saw, even after Drum pulled out and left Halbreaker's hole fucked open, leaving him whimpering from how empty his ass was

"Stay right there and watch me work my magic on your friend." Drum commanded, and like a good bitch Halbreaker obeyed. Fuckahne was mesmerized by Drum's natural charisma and dominance, and he closed his eyes and waited for Drum to fuck him with that magical 15 incher, and got his wish instantly, slammed against the cold stone and fucked hard! Drum grabbed him by the shoulders and began breeding him, and it was so hard and fast that it was unbelievable.

"What the fuck are you doing to my darkness barrier!" Binding screamed, more concerned about the damage to his precious hideout than his slaves.

"Oh my gosh!" Fuckahne gasped in disbelief. "Too fast, too hard! It's too much for my ass, but it's perfect!"

"Thanks for the kind words, bitch!" Drum responded. "You've got the perfect ass for taking a cock as magnificent as mine! But it'll be even better once its full of my load!"

Drum's speed was like a jackhammer on overdrive, and since Fuckahne was bigger and better at taking cock Drum held NOTHING back. For 20 seconds he fucked Fuckahne with such speed and power that the entire room started to quake. Drum's roar was deafening, and the walls all around the room crumbled, threatening to shatter entirely. His power forcibly triggered Fahne to release his seed as well, spewing semen all over himself! By the time Drum was done demonstrating his power, the entire room was covered in cracks, from the walls to the floor. Drum looked back at Binding, now scared and amazed.

"Don't worry, you're next." Drum said to Binding before grabbing Fuckahne's hips and finishing his work. He took a quick peek at Jack, smiling at the still sleeping dragon with his scales mostly green again, and went back to fucking the golden dragon. Fuckahne wasn't even able to speak, instead surrendering himself to Drum in heart and soul, as if Drum was reaching inside his heart and smashing Binding's influence to pieces, replacing it with something warm, filling, and familiar.. He stayed limp and let Drum do what he wanted, and Drum was more than happy to oblige. That ass was still tight and wet, and once he was done savoring the experienced ass he finally blew his second wad, filling Fuckahne until the warrior's belly was full and expanded. Fuckahne's legs were weak from the savage pounding, falling to the floor as his ass leaked a massive puddle of cum. Drum gave a few more strokes to his dick and began shooting more cum, first into Fuckahne's open, thirsty mouth, and then covering the rest of Fuckahne until the dragon was covered from head to tail in white.

Slowly, Fuckahne felt repressed memories pushing into the forefront of his mind as his eyes glazed over. Memories of when he first arrived at the academy, and his first time seeing Halberd. Memories of fucking his first prisoner while Halberd watched and cheered him on! Memories of having Halberd on his lap, the red cutie covering his face while Fuckahne jerked him off. Memories of secret dates, and sex in the shower, and of love. Pure, heartwarming love for his mate. And he finally remembered.

"_I love Halberd. I, Fahne, love Halberd."_

"No, don't breed my last slave!" Binding begged, but Drum knew that he was more than able to do so. Halbreaker's mind and soul were empty. Gone was the demon seed, but the parts that Binding took were still empty and Drum was going to cum in his hole and replace Binding's corruption with a heart of justice and peace for Halberd, just like he just did to Fahne!

And Halbreaker wanted it, wiggling his ass, silently begging for more of the meatstick. Drum obliged, sliding back in and continuing to pummel that hole like a pimp punishing his slut. And Halbreaker didn't mind at all. Even back as a Thunder Knight he knew that his purpose was to be used and abused by older, dominant dragons. That was why Binding was able to take over his mind so easily, but now he had a bigger cock to be fucked by, a more dominant man to be used by, and it felt better than Binding's slow, unpleasurable fucking. Halbreaker started to feel something in his soul that made him cry. He felt that his soul was close to becoming whole, if only he could remember one crucial detail that involved the cum covered golden dragon.

"I-I feel like…" Halbreaker began.

"What is it? Tell me!" Drum commanded, yanking Halbreaker's tail and making him yell in pain."

"It's that dragon, I feel like I know his name. His true name!" Halbreaker said quietly, starting to cry. Drum slowed down, being gentle with the submissive dragon.

"What's his name boy?" Drum asked. The red dragon shook his head, and Drum gave a hard smack to Halbreaker's face and shoved balls deep into Halbreaker, lodging his cock inside Halbreaker!. "Tell me boy!"

"...Fahne. His name is Fahne!"

"MMMHBRR (Halberd!)" Fahne said, his voice muffled from the cum in his mouth. Hearing his name spoken by his one true love woke him from slumber, and he knew that he needed to let his feelings be known. The distress in his mates voice let him know that he had to tell him, even if his legs were too weak for him to stand.

"Halberd, I'm here for you!"

"I don't even know my name but..but I know yours. And I need you!" Halbreaker cried, from both the brutal slams and his own sadness. Memories of their past sexual experiences began to flash in Halberd's head. The nights where Fahne would suck him off in public while on patrol. And when Halberd would hide under Fahne's desk and suck his dick during meetings. And once, on a moonlit night, when they made love in Fahne's bed, Fahne holding Halberd down and plowing his brains out until Halberd screamed that he loved Fahne.

"You know your name boy! Now say it!" Drum said, painfully rotating Halbreaker on his cock and slamming him back against the wall. Drum kept Halbreaker lifted up, and Halbreaker's legs wrapped around Drum's torso while his arms wrapped around Drum's muscled neck.

"I command you, as my bitch, **REMEMBER YOUR NAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME, SLUT?**"

"H-Halberd."

"Good."

Halberd finally came, getting cum all over Drum and himself while he shouted in orgasmic bliss! Drum gave Halberd a deep kiss as he filled Halberd with healing semen, making sure to stay balls deep so every drop could shoot as deep as possible. He stood still for a full minute, Binding banging against againt the walls of his barrier as he watched Halberd moan and twitch while Drum delivered kisses to his neck, and filled his stomach with seed. And just like the others, he laid down on the cracked ground and let Drum cover him until he felt his entire body covered with Drum's cum, just as he felt he was meant to be. But before he passed out, he reached to Fahne, and clasped Fahne's hand in his before drifting off, the two lovers together once more.

But Fahne was still barely awake, and told Drum the truest words he had ever spoken.

"Thank you Master Drum, for getting me back with my mate, and freeing us from that evil monster's clutches!"

"You're welcome!" Drum replied softly. "Now go to sleep. Rest and dream of you and Halberd mating happily."

And he did just as he was told, dozing off with a lusty smile!

And just like that, Binding lost his three best slaves, and the black dragon felt sick. He didn't want to have to take that 15 incher, and the thought of having been utterly defeated made Binding's soul fill with a new kind of anger. His mind overflowed with ideas for revenge; fucking Drum's father, fucking and turning his whole village, or even destroying Drum's ass himself! But he knew that none of them were plausible at the moment, with his slaves conquered and his confidence shot.

Drum stomped over with his wide, cocky grin, and he knew that he'd have to make his escape. Luckily for him, just as the barrier faded, he managed to use his Hundred Demon magic, teleporting away to the farthest reaches of the galaxy before Drum could catch him!

"You'll regret the day you ever crossed me!" Binding cursed before taking off. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Damnit!" Drum roared. He wanted to feel Binding's hole, but more importantly, he was still on the loose and able to corrupt others, but at least Drum had three of his comrades back. He looked and saw that the three had finally returned to their original forms, sleeping lumps of green and gold and red resting peacefully with their bellies full of Drum's cum. Drum could feel his heat begin to flare up again, desiring to plow more holes, and leave more men just like this. Peacefully full of his semen!

A new fantasy burst into his mind, of his six Cavalry Dragons on their knees all begging to be fucked full of cum, to worship Drum's body as they were each filled to bursting!

"Good job my boy!" Drum heard Tenbu say in his soul. "Heh, maybe I should've tried getting my male dragons to relive my heat too! Seeing how they are, they would've loved it, knowing how much they love cock!"

Drum chuckled to himself, hearing how similar he and Gramps were. He knew he made Gramps proud, and now there was only one thing left to do. He concentrated on his cock, and made one last spurt of cum shoot onto his hand. With it, he was able to make one more shining light that would transport him and his comrades, and eradicate the Darkness Barrier once and for all.

"Just wait." Drum said to himself as the barrier faded. "One day, I'll be back to fuck you, Binding!"

* * *

A few days after the incident, Drum went to visit the three in the Buddy Police private hospital. It took them a few days to get back to normal, but soon enough they were able to speak properly after their throats healed, and after their asses healed they were able to stand and walk properly again.

And once they were able to, the three all hopped out of their hospital beds and hugged Drum! At first Drum was grateful for their embraces, but then, in unison, the three said once phrase that would change all their relationships forever.

"I love you Master Drum!"


End file.
